Trubnick One-shots
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: A collection of Nick and Trubel one-shots.
1. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Do I own the characters? No. Is that going to stop me from about them? Hells to the no.**

 **Description:** Nick finds an old picture of Trubel, plus a scene I would've liked to have seen in "Key Move."

* * *

Trubel stood over the spare bed at Nick's house, she was putting what few belongings she had brought with her into her duffle bag. Even though she had a room and plenty of space to live in now, she still kept all of her personal belongings in one bag. It was a force of habit. There was a change of clothes, weapons, and a few keep sakes from her past.

She whirled around as she heard the elevator come up, the door opened revealing Nick.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi, I was just dropping by to pick up my stuff." She answered, gesturing to her bag.

"Moving back in with HW?" Nick spoke, half-jokingly.

Trubel cracked a smile and nodded.

"By the way, I don't know if you heard, but I'm about to leave for Germany." Nick spoke, stepping farther inside.

"I did, that's the other reason I'm here, I wanted to say goodbye." She replied.

"I wish you could come with me." Nick admitted.

"I do too, but you know Meisner." She said with slight irritation in her voice.

"I...uh...I miss having you around." Nick answered, briefly dropping his gaze to the floor.

"I miss being around. But, I'm not going to be with Hadrian's Wall forever. When all this blows over, I promise you'll be seeing plenty of me." She assured.

Nick smiled.

Theresa grabbed her duffle back and slung it over her shoulder, forgetting that it was still open. The stack of photos that she always kept with her fell out and spread all over the floor.

"Crap." Trubel muttered under her breath, as she got down on the floor to collect them.

"Here, I'll help." Nick bent down on one knee.

There were several in the stack, some of her and a few foster families, some of her and Nick and varies other people and a few from her childhood.

"Here." Nick handed her his stack.

Then he picked up the last one that had been face down on the floor. Nick went to hand it to Trubel flipping or over. He couldn't help but smile when he saw it. It was a picture of Trubel, except she was younger and she had long flowing hair.

"That's you?" Nick asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes, believe it or not, I used to have long hair." She replied taking the picture and putting it in the stack.

"My hair actually grows really fast, but when I started getting attacked by Wesen more, I cut it." She continued as she stood and put the pictures back in her bag.

Nick stood as well.

"It was easier to manage and one less thing to worry about at the time." She added.

Trubel zipped up her bag, then glanced up at Nick. He was looking at her, his head was cocked to the side and a half-smiled on his face.

"What?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"Nothing I'm just trying to imagine you with longer hair." He smirked.

Trubel laughed and shook her head.

"It would be really beautiful, I mean your beautiful now. But it would look really nice on you." He spoke softly.

Trubel suppressed a blush, she wasn't used to being called 'beautiful.' Scary, Grimm, hardened, she was used to being called all those things, but not beautiful.

"Thank you." Was all she could think you say.

"Well, I better get going. Meisner will probably start looking for me soon." She stated.

She walked over to Nick and opened her arms for a hug, he came the rest of the way and pulled her into his embrace.

"Be careful in Germany." She whispered.

"I will." He answered as they pulled away.

"I know you have to go. It means a lot to all Grimms, but I know it means more to you then most." She continued.

Trubel knew how much the keys meant to both Nick's mother and his Aunt, she also knew that to Nick, this was his way of honoring them.

"Just don't die." She added, giving him a gentle pat in the shoulder.

Nick nodded.

Trubel walked and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Hey, Trubel wait." Nick called after her.

"Yeah." She turned back around.

"I have something I forget to give back to you." He replied.

Nick walked out for a moment, when he came back he had her chess piece.

"Here." He tossed it the short distance to her.

Trubel snatched it from the air, she held it on her hand for a moment, feeling the familiarity of it. She smiled and tossed it back to Nick, he caught it, a confused look on his face.

"Keep it for a while." She spoke.

"Take it with you to Germany." She continued. "For luck."

Nick held it in his hands for a moment before he put it in his pocket. He gave her one last warm smiled before she walked out the door.

* * *

Trubel walked through the doors of HW headquarters. She was tired, she still wore her armor, and she was covered in the dirt and grime of battle. She had just returned from Santiago, the mission had taken longer than had been expected, she had been gone for months. Trubel walked through the control room on her way to her bedroom.

Miesner stood at one of the many computer screens, reviewing footage.

"Good job in Santiago." He commended.

Trubel just nodded, and kept walking. At that moment she didn't want to talk to anybody, least of all Meisner. All she really wanted was to shower, sleep, and then go find Nick.

"Burkhardt was here about a week after you left." Meisner announced.

Trubel stopped in her tracks, she turned around.

"He was pretty pissed at me for sending you away." Meisner added.

"He's wasn't the only one." Trubel muttered starting to walk away once more.

Meisner sighed and shook his head.

"Take a few days." He stated.

She turned back.

"It was a partially long mission, take a few days off, rest, and get cleaned up." Meisner added.

"Get a haircut." He muttered under his breath.

"Thanks, I will. But...these locks are here to stay." She answered as she walked away, her hair in a long ponytail flowing down her back.

In the long months she had been gone, Trubel had grown her hair out. It was to surprise Nick, but now in a way it meant more. Trubel had come to realize she was no longer the girl who was constantly on the run from monsters, she was no longer the girl who had to fight every day to stay alive and sane. She was Trubel the Grimm, she knew who she was…and during her time away she realized she knew who she loved too.

* * *

Nick sat at his desk at the Precinct, his eyes scanning over paper work. These days he tried keep himself busy, to keep his mind is off the fact that he felt more alone than ever. Hank sat across from him, quietly writing up his paperwork.

"Alright that's it for the Anderson case." Wu announced, walking over and setting a stack of papers down on Hanks desk.

Hank leaned back and stretched in his chair.

"It's late, you should go home, you look tired." Hank suggested, casting a glance in Nick's direction.

Nick looked up from his papers.

"Nah, I'm fine." He answered.

"Seriously, we got everything handled here." Wu chimed in.

Nick shook his head.

"At least get something to eat, did you even go home last night." Hank spoke.

"Guys, I'm ok, really." Nick assured.

"You know this isn't healthy." Hank started.

"Wow." Wu said abruptly.

"I think you someone here to see you." The Sargent added.

Nick looked up confused, he followed Wu's gaze and they landed in a woman who stood several feet away. At first Nick barely recognized her, she wore jeans, a leather jacket and had long black hair. Then Nick's breath caught when it hit him, it was Trubel. Nick was out of his chair in a split second and half way across the room, she caught sight of him and moved quickly towards him. When reach each other it was like neither of them had to say it, Trubel threw herself into Nick's arms and he didn't protest nor was he shocked. He simply held her, lightly stroking her now long hair, it was soft. He couldn't ever form words that could describe how much he missed her or how many times he had wised she had been with him over the past several months.

"Your back." Nick whispered.

"Yeah, just got here today." She answered.

"I'm really happy to see you." He spoke.

"The feeling's mutual."

They both became aware of exactly how long they had been hugging, at the sound of Wu and Hank clapping. They broke apart and Nick turned back to look at his grinning co-workers. They clapped again and even cheered a few times. Nick rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Trubel. He cracked a smile as he looked her hair over.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you're beautiful." He replied genuinely.

She smiled and truthfully it made him feel a little weak.

"I would have been here sooner, but I checked your house first. No one was home, where's Adalind?" She inquired.

"Uh...Adalind got her powers back...some things happened...and she left." Nick informed in a quiet tone.

"Nick...I'm so sorry." She put her hand in his shoulder.

"It's ok, that was while ago." Nick answered.

"I think we have a lot of catching up to do." Nick stated, feeling a bit of happiness come back to him.

"Sound like." She answered.

"I'll tell you what, I'm all done here, you hungry?" Nick spoke.

"Starved." She replied.

Nick offered his arm half-jokingly, Trubel chuckled and looped hers through it.

"In that case, there's this new pizza place that just opened across town." He smiled as they walked out of the precinct together.


	2. Stunning (Sequel to Beautiful)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. :(**

 **Description: Sequel to 'Beautiful' oneshot**

 **The song in this story is called For You I Will (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger. I recommend listening to it while everyone dances for added effect.**

* * *

Hank and Wu watched at Nick and Trubel walked out of the precinct, now on their way to get pizza.

"I'm happy for them." Wu spoke.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

"I think they like each other." Wu stated.

They care about each other, and they're just going to get pizza. Besides I don't think Nick's over Adalind." Hank replied.

"I don't know about that, there's more to it." Wu answered.

"I bet you 5 bucks they end up together." Wu added.

"You're on." Hank stated.

The two men shook hands.

* * *

Nick and Trubel sat at one of the many tables outside of the pizzeria. Nick was currently on his third slice.

"Woah, when was the last time you ate?" Trubel inquired.

"I...don't remember." Nick admitted.

Trubel frowned.

"Things just got worse after you left, I guess I just threw my focus into work." Nick replied.

"I'm sorry." Trubel said quietly.

"It's not your fault, and I know you didn't have a choice. I'm just glad your back now." Nick flashed her a warm smile.

"Me too. We should do something again tomorrow night." Trubel suggested.

"I'd love to but I can't, I gotta go to this Charity Ball for the city, all the money is going to a local charity that helps homeless people in Portland. Most of the Department is going, Hank even started calling it the 'Police Ball.'" Nick informed.

"Hey, if you want we could go together." Nick added.

"I mean as friends, not like a date...or anything." Nick quickly corrected.

"I don't know, that's not really my thing. The last nice social event I went to was a wedding and we know how that turned out." Trubel stated.

"To be fair, you had been in a shooting and then had to decapitate a Hundjager, all things considered you did pretty well." Nick answered.

"Thanks." Trubel laughed.

"But still, I'm not really Charity Ball material. I think I'll have to take a rain check." Trubel spoke.

Nick nodded in understanding then finished his pizza.

"Do you have a place to stay? If you don't the spare bed is all yours." Nick inquired, as they got up and he left a tip for the waitress.

"It ok, really. I'll figure something out, if not I'll sleep at HW." Trubel said, getting quiet towards the end.

The Grimms walked away from the restaurant and started to walk down the street, the ambient sound of traffic filled the air.

"Please." Nick simply spoke.

Trubel turned to him in confusion.

"Please come over for a few days, I know it sounds stupid but I hate living alone. It's empty and quiet and..." Nick trailed off.

"Sure, I'll stay over for a few day. Truthfully, I don't want to go back to Hadrian's Wall. I need some time away." Trubel admitted.

Nick smiled.

* * *

Nick adjusted his uncomfortable collar as he walked into the Ball. He walked through the big doors and through a foyer that led to where the main event was taking place. He looked at the large crowd, many of them danced as music played in the background. Nick glanced over at the empty space next to him and internally sighed, he wished Trubel was with him. The past few months had been hell for him and she seemed to be the one thing that could lighten his burdens simply by being near. It was ironic he supposed, the one person that made everything better was the same person that was always being torn from him. Nick put his hands in his pockets and started to stroll around room. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Trubel leaned over the Spice Shop counter, talking to Monroe and Rosalee. She had decided to spend the rest of the day with them, she had helped them in the Spice Shop and they caught her up on all that had happened while she was away.

"Also, did you hear about the Charity Ball tonight? Monroe and I were actually thinking about going after we closed up shop." Rosalee told Trubel.

"I did, Nick even invited me, but I turned him down." Trubel answered.

"Why?" Rosalee asked, shocked.

"Really Rosalee, I'm a Grimm that works for a secret government agency, that has disaster written all over it." Trubel stated flatly.

"That's not true." Rosalee counter.

"It's open to the public, you should go." Monroe chimed in.

Trubel sighed.

"Even if I wanted to go, I don't have a dress or anything." Trubel protested.

"There's still time, I could take you to get a dress, get you some heels. I could even do your make up for you." Rosalee offered, starting to get a little excited.

Trubel still looked reluctantly.

Rosalee walked out from behind the counter.

"Theresa..." She started putting her hands on her shoulders.

"I get it, you're not used to this type of thing. But things like this don't come along very often and you should go. Have fun, be happy. And whether he'll admit it or not, Nick need someone right now. Nick need you." Rosalee convinced.

Trubel thought for a moment.

"Ok, I'll go." She agreed, cracking a slight smile.

* * *

Nick sat at one of the many nice tables, feeling more board than ever.

"How long until it's over." Nick asked Hank, his voice nearly a whine.

"About 2 hours." Hank glanced at his watched.

"You're not enjoying yourself, why don't you just go home?" Hank suggested.

"Because I'm not here to enjoy myself. This is a big event, I'm here to make sure there are no Wesen, or worse Black Claw, situations. Believe me, I'd rather be at home." Nick replied.

"How are you holding up by the way?" Hank inquired in a caring tone.

Nick took a deep tired breath.

"Ok I guess. I miss my son." Nick stated.

"And Adalind?" Hank asked.

"I mean we had a thing, but I guess in a lot of ways it was because of circumstance. Right now I just want Kelly back, I just want my son." Nick answered, his eyes tired.

They were silent for a few moments, then Hank's eyes landed on the doorway to the ball.

"Woah." Was all Hank said.

Nick gave him a look of confusion then followed his gaze. Nick froze when his eyes landed on a women in the doorway, it was Trubel. She wore a black strapless dress and her now long hair was down. Trubel stepped father inside, Monroe and Rosalee behind her, they too were dressed nicely. Nick got up out of his seat still frozen, he was mesmerized as he watched her. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she walked through it, then she caught sight of Nick. She started to make her way towards him with Rosalee and Monroe close behind.

"Hey, guys." Monroe spoke.

"Hey." Nick greeted.

"I thought you weren't coming." Nick turned to Trubel, a slight smile forming.

"I wasn't but, these two convinced me." Trubel gestured to Monroe and Rosalee.

"You look...stunning." Nick complemented, still in shock.

"Thank you." Trubel smile, hiding a slight blush.

Everyone sat down at the table and talked for several minutes. Then another song started to play.

 _(Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all.)_

"May I have this dance?" Monroe turned to Rosalee.

"Of course." She beamed.

 _(Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have_. _Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger)_

Together they got up and disappeared into the dance floor. Hank left to go get something to eat, leaving Nick and Trubel alone. They sat quietly listening to the music.

 _(Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you)_

Nick considered asking Trubel to dance, but was still unsure.

 _(Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. And cannonball into the water_

 _I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have._

 _For you I will, for you I will)_

Nick internally rolled his eyes, even the stupid music was egging him on. Finally Nick just said what the hell and turned to Trubel.

"Trubel, uh, would you, like to dance...with me." Nick asked.

"Sure." She gave him a small smile.

 _(Forgive me if I st-stutter from all the clutter in my head_

 _Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes.)_ The music echoed through the ball.

They got out of their chairs and found an empty spot in the large room. Nick took Trubel's hand and rested the other hand on her hip, hers on his shoulder. Together they gently swayed to the melody.

 _(Do I seem familiar?_

 _I crossed you in hallways a thousand times_

 _No more camouflage_

 _I want to be exposed_

 _And not be afraid to fall)_

As they continued to dance, Nick eyes met Trubel's deep brown ones. He found himself wanting to tell her everything, tell her how much he missed her.

 _(Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

 _And cannon ball into the water_

 _I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

 _For you I will)_

Nick couldn't help but wonder why he had missed her so much, why the idea of losing her hurt so bad.

 _(You always want what you can't have_

 _But I've got to try_

 _I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

 _For you I will_

 _For you I will_

 _For you I will_

 _For you)_

As he stared into her eyes, that's when it hit him. He was in love with her, suddenly it all made sense. It all fell into place, and explained so much. So much had gone wrong in his life because he waited too long, he decided right then and there that he wasn't going to let this be one of those things.

 _(If I could dim the lights in the mall and create a mood, I would.)_

"Trubel." Nick spoke.

"Yeah." She replied.

 _(And shout out your name so it echoes in every room, I would)_

Nick found himself lost for words as her eyes searched his. He wanted to tell her everything but couldn't form the words in his mind, he froze. So Nick did the one thing that would communicate what he felt without words. Nick leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers.

 _(That's what I'd do_

 _That's what I'd do_

 _To get through to you.)_

Sparks flew as she returned the kiss, wrapping both arms around his neck. Nick held her waist and lifted her off the ground.

 _(Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

 _And cannon ball into the water_

 _I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

 _For you I will. Always want what you can't have_

 _But I got to try_

 _I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

 _For you I will, for you I will, for you I will.)_

The song ended as they continued to kiss.

* * *

Hank sat at their table with Monroe and Rosalee, who had returned after the song ended. Hank glanced at Nick and Trubel as they danced, talking and laughing. Hank had seen them kiss, he had been wrong. But in the end he was happy for them, he was happy they had found each other, he was happy he was wrong. Hank smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rosalee asked.

"I gotta go find Wu, I owe I'm 5 bucks." Hank smirked.


	3. Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick and Trubel, if I did they would've kissed by now.**

 **Description:** Trubel is sick, Nick tries to help.

* * *

Nick sat at the table drinking his coffee, he was quite frankly a little bit board. He didn't have work today which was unusual and he was unsure of what he would do with the rest of his day. Nick absently drummed his finger in the table, usually he would spend his mornings with Trubel before they both went to work, but she had been asleep a little longer than usual. Then Nick heard Trubel's footsteps come thudding down the stairs, she let out a load sneeze as she entered the kitchen. Nick looked her over she was dressed for work, but her eyes where watery, her nose was red, and she looked exhausted. She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and blew her nose. She let out a sigh as she moved to pour a cup of coffee.

"You alright?" Nick asked, concern is his tone.

"I'm fine, just the sniffles." She replied, her voice congested.

"Maybe you should call in sick today." Nick suggested.

"I'm ok..." She was cut off as she descended into a coughing fit. Her coughs where sharp and ragged.

"Come on, let's get you into some pajamas and get some medicine." Nick took her hand and started to lead her towards the stairs.

"No, I gotta go to work." She protested.

Then she sneezed once more.

"Fine." She finally gave in, her voice nasally.

* * *

Trubel laid in bed, she looked up at the ceiling, feeling a little bit frustrated with her current state. She couldn't breathe through her nose, her throat felt like it was on fire, and her whole body ached. Trubel pulled the blanket over her trying it get comfortable, then her stomach let out a growl. She took a deep breath through her mouth and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her bare feet hit the cool wood floor as she stood up. Her whole body protested and her arms felt heavy as she walked towards the hallway. She stopped in her tracks as Nick came around the corner, a bowl of soup in hand.

"Nick what are you doing?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"I'm here all day, you're sick, I wanna help you." He replied.

"I don't need your help. It's not that bad" She stated.

And of course as if on cue, she violently sneezed. She groaned in frustration and padded back to the bed to get a tissue. Nick trailed behind her and set the soup on nightstand.

"Why does me trying to take care of you make you so uncomfortable?" Nick inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"What. No it doesn't make me uncomfortable, you're just blowing this out of proportion." She answered, tossing her tissue into an already half full trash can.

"Ok, then you won't mind if I take your temperature?" Nick spoke.

She was about to protest when she realized he was right.

"See?" He smirked.

"It's just..."Trubel sighed.

Nick sat down on the bed next to her.

"Nick I grew up in a foster system. I never had anybody to take me when I was sick or injured, so I learned to take care of myself." She admitted.

"I guess I'm just so used to going at it alone, it sometimes still feels weird doing it any other way." She grew quiet towards the end.

"Trubel, you have me now, you're not alone anymore. You don't have to do anything alone, I'll always be here if you need me." Nick spoke sincerely, taking her hand in his.

Trubel cracked a gentle smile, before wrapping her arms around him. Nick returned the hug.

* * *

Nick and Trubel sat curled up on the coach, a blanket wrapped around both of them. They where currently watching a movie, Trubel's head leaning on Nick's shoulder. She had tried to tell him that if he got too close he would probably end up sick too, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be near her and make sure she was alright. They laughed at some of the funnier parts of the movie, Trubel occasionally taking sips from her mug of 7Up.

* * *

Trubel sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her hands on her arms, she could feel herself beginning to shiver. Her forehead was hot and she was feeling more fatigued than ever.

Nick peeked his head through her door, he was holding a small plastic cup of cold medicine.

"Here." He offered it to her, stepping fully inside.

Trubel took it, she glanced down at it and made a face. She quickly swigged it, trying to get it over with as soon as possible. She swallowed and wrinkled her nose in disgust as the taste of the medicine hit her.

"That doesn't taste like cherry, it tastes like children's tears and death." She commented, as she laid down and covered up.

Nick laughed.

Trubel pulled the blanket higher as another fit of shivers tore through her. Nick noticed how cold she seemed and slipped under the covers next to her. She didn't protest, she simply snuggled into him as he wrapped his arm around her. Her teeth chattered as she rested her head against his chest, letting his warmth envelop her. After several minutes her shivering calmed down and her eyes slowly slipped closed. Nick looked down at her as she slept peacefully in his arms, he couldn't help but think she was so beautiful and how lucky he was it have her in his life. He kissed her forehead, (which was no felt feverish) as he absently ran his fingers through her hair. Nick listened to her slow steady breaths, and let them gently lull him to sleep.


	4. The Trubel with Hospitals

**Disclaimer: Ah you know the drill, I don't own the characters...but if I did...**

 **Description:** AU where Nick and Trubel meet in a hospital.

* * *

Trubel slung her backpack higher on her shoulder as she stood at the edge of the sidewalk. She had just escaped another mental institution and was currently passing though Portland. She watched the traffic and looked for an opening, then the light turned red and the cars slowly ground to a halt. Trubel took the opportunity and began to briskly walk across the road, she kept her eyes down, she didn't know why but that sometimes helped keep the creatures from seeing her. Except about halfway across the street one car didn't stop and before she knew it, the car had hit her. It impacted her hard and pain exploded in her side and ankle as it did. She rolled over the hood as the car screeched to a dead stop and she slammed onto the pavement below. She let out a grunt of pain as she landed flat on her back. A second later the driver rushed out of the vehicle.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry! Are you ok?!" He blurted.

The man had dark hair and wore a pair of jeans and a black jacket.

"Watch where you going jerk!" Trubel growled as she forced herself to sit up.

Fiery pain blanketed her whole left side and she could already feel her ankle beginning to swell.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he tried to help her up.

"I fine." She muttered refusing his help and pushed herself to her feet.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He questioned, worry in his voice.

"I said I'm fine." She firmly stated, trying in vain to walk.

She attempted to walk but ended up only limping.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She shot back.

One small limp at a time she tried to make it to her bag. She had only made about a foot when she heard the man behind her sigh. Then he run over to her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked over to her and swept her up bridal style and started carrying.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" She spoke angrily.

"You can't even walk. I'm taking you to the hospital." He replied.

"You're stubborn, you know that." She muttered.

"So are you." He replied almost playfully.

"Fine, but your car's gonna get towed." She in a slightly less hostile tone.

"I'm a cop, it'll be fine. And besides, the hospitals just down the street." He cracked a small smile.

The guy had just hit her with a car, she should still been mad as hell, but she wasn't. There was just something about him that made her want to relax, she felt comfortable, safe. But Trubel didn't relax, she knew better then to let her guard down, it had almost gotten her killed several times before. The man carried her the rest of the way down the street and through the hospital doors. A nurse quickly came to their aid.

"She's been hit by a car." He informed the nurse.

"I'm fine, I think it's just my ankle." Trubel added.

The nurse nodded and hurried away to get her a wheelchair.

Trubel looked up at the man.

"Hey...uh...thanks." She spoke, quietly.

"I just ran you over, you shouldn't be thanking me." He chuckled.

Trubel laughed a little.

The nurse was back a second later with the wheel chair and he gently put her into it. He sat her bag in her lap and she slightly smiled as the nurse took her away.

* * *

Nick looked up at the white ceiling of the ICU. All in all, it had been a pretty rough day. First he had accidentally hit a random girl with his car. Then he had been the punching bag of an ogre with a vendetta. His ribs ached and his shoulder constantly throbbed. But at least nobody else had gotten hurt, Monroe had covertly taken care of Stark, and Hank made it out relatively unscathed. Nick was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that they had wheeled someone up next to him. A moment later an almost familiar voice spoke.

"You don't look so good, what happened to you?"

Nick looked over and there she was, the girl he had run over.

"Get hit by a car?" She smirked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Nick laughed but was quickly reminded of his cracked ribs.

"Remember how I told you I'm a cop. I had an 'encounter' with a suspect." He informed.

"Ouch. Must've been one hell of a suspect." She replied.

"Yeah, he was." Nick smiled slightly.

"I'm Nick by the way." He offered his hand.

"Tru...uh...Theresa." She shook it.

"How are you?" He gestured to the brace that was on her foot.

"Oh, it's just a sprain. And I got a cracked rip too." She lifted up her arm revealing bandages.

"I'll be fine, but they still wanna keep me for a few days." She added.

"Looks like we're stuck with other for a while." He joked.

"Guess so." She smiled.

* * *

Juliette stood next to Nick's hospital bed while Theresa sat quietly writing in a small book she had pulled out of her bag.

"I gotta get going, but I brought you some lunch." Juliette handed Nick a bag.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I'll see you later." She replied.

She gave him a quick kiss before she turned and left.

Theresa put away her book and pulled opened up the hospital pudding the nurse had left her.

Nick opened up the bag Juliette had giving his, was a container of spaghetti and a fork. He looked down at it and made a slight face. Nick looked from it to Theresa.

"Hey, do you like spaghetti?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah I love spaghetti. Why?" She nodded.

"You wanna trade?" He asked as he help up the container.

"I'm not sure warm spaghetti for free hospital pudding is exactly a fair trade." She remarked.

"Well, you love spaghetti and I love pudding so is say it's a match." He replied jokingly.

Theresa laughed and handed him the pudding and he passed her the spaghetti.

* * *

Nick stared up at the ceiling, the rhythmic beep of heart monitors echoed down the otherwise empty halls. It was late and he was kinda lonely, they moved him from the ICU and into a room of his own. Even though Nick had just met her, he missed Theresa. Nick closed his eyes and tried in vain to sleep, ever since he's started doing Grimm work he wasn't much of a sleeper. Usually on nights like this he would go to the trailer and sift through the Grimm books, but given his current state that wasn't an option.

"Hey. You awake?" He heard a load whispers.

Nick's eyes snapped open.

Theresa stood in the doorway.

"Hey. What are doing here?" He asked, cracking a slight smile.

"They moved me too, turns out I'm only a few rooms away." She answered, coming in and sitting in the seat in the corner of the room.

"The nurse that making rounds tonight is going to freak out when she finds you gone." Nick stated.

"You mean nurse ratchet, she'll deal. She gives me the creeps anyway." Theresa spoke.

Nick couldn't argue there, the nurse gave him the creeps too. Mainly because she was a Wendigo. And the idea of a Wendigo nurse made Nick just as about as comfortable as the idea of sleeping with a hand grenade under his pillow.

"Can't sleep?" He inquired.

She nodded.

"Me neither." He admitted.

"What do you usually do when you can't sleep?" Theresa asked.

"Read." He replied, not wanting to specify exactly 'what' it was he read.

"You?" He inquired.

"Write or draw." She answered, not really wanting time specify what she wrote about and drew.

"Then how about we meet in the middle and talk." Nick suggested.

* * *

Nick sat cross legged in his hospital bed, Theresa was across from him, her foot with the large brace on it hung over the side of the bed. In between them was a chessboard. It was Nick's, he had asked Monroe to bring it over mainly because during their late night talk Theresa had mention she liked chess.

Theresa smiled and made her move, Nick made a mocking wince.

"And I suppose you can do better." Theresa raised her eye brow at him.

Nick smirked and took his move. Theresa looked at the board for a moment, her expression natural. Then a mischievous grin spread across her face, as she hovered her hand over one of her pieces.

"I don't like that look." Nick commented, glancing between her and her hand.

Then Theresa move her piece, which was the black knight, and Nick eyes widened.

"Check mate." She smirked.

Nick's jaw dropped.

He stared down at the board in disbelief.

"2 out of 3." He finally said.

Theresa laughed and rolled her eyes as she began to reset the pieces.

* * *

Nick slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by the view of the white hospital ceiling. Today was his check out day, he was almost completely healed. He always seemed to heal quicker these days, he figured it had to be a Grimm thing. He rubbed his eyes groggily, and sat up, looking around the room. Theresa was gone from the chair in the corner that she usually sat in. Nick swung his legs over and started getting his things together, Juliette would be by around noon to pick him up. He packed the few things he had brought and threw on a change of clothes. Nick stepped out of his room and started down the hospital hall, he wanted to pop in and say goodbye to Theresa. Nick rounded the corner, but her room was empty, the bed was even neatly made. Nick started to walk back a look of confusion of his features.

"Hey." Nick stopped a nurse.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" She replied.

"What happened to the patient in room 505?" Nick asked.

"You mean the Jane Doe?" The nurse replied.

"She was registered as a Jane Doe?" Nick furrowed his brow.

"Yes, she had no identification of any kind and we never got her to tell us her name." The nurse stated.

"Then where'd she go?"

"She just up and left, she slipped past security last night." The nurse informed.

"Thanks." Nick says quietly before walking away.

Nick walked back into his room, he was puzzled. Why did she just leave? And he knew it was probably stupid but he was upset that she hadn't even said goodbye. There was something about her, he felt like they were almost, connected.

Nick sighed running his hand over his face and started to finish packing his things. He went over to a small table where they had left the chess board set up. The Nick found a note in the center of the board.

It read "Thanks...for everything"

That wasn't the only thing he noticed, there was a piece missing. It was the black knight.


	5. Take Me Out to the Ballgame

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

 **Description:** Trubnick + Baseball.

* * *

Trubel climbed the steps in between the rows upon rows of seats, she was currently at a baseball game. She found her seat in one of the back rows, and sat down. Trubel looked over the playing field, she sat in a fairly vacant section, which she didn't mind. She had finally gotten some time away from HW, it felt like forever since she had been able to do something she enjoyed that didn't involve training or fighting. She took a baseball cap of her back pocket, it was her foster father's. She smiled as she put it on and proceeded to watch the game.

* * *

Nick's eyes scanned over the baseball diamond as he watched the game intently. He had been a sports, since he was young and he had always especially enjoyed baseball.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Adalind spoke from the seat next to him, her arms crossed and an expression on annoyance on her face.

"Because Hank couldn't make it, so he gave his tickets to me." Nick replied.

"Besides, I thought you wanted to get away for a while and spend time together." Nick added.

"I'm not a sports fan, this isn't my idea of 'getting away.'" She answered.

"Listen Nick, you seem to be enjoying yourself, but I'm leaving. I'll see you at home." Adalind stated, as she stood and picked up her jacket and purse.

"Adalind..." He tried to call after her but she had already started to walk away.

Nick sighed, things has been strained between them lately. He had been making an effort, but it just wasn't working. Nick stood, figuring he better go talk to her. Then the crowd erupted in cheers and Nick could sworn he heard a familiar voice. A voice that for some reason he could never mistake, and that voice belonged to Trubel. Nick's looked back where he thought the voice originated from, and sure enough there she was. She sat just a little ways back from where Nick was, in a mostly empty row. She had a box of Cracker Jacks and wore a baseball cap, which Nick thought made her look extremely cute. He mentally kicked himself for that. Nick walked up the concrete stairs in between the rows.

"I had no idea you liked baseball." Nick called as he stepped into the row.

Trubel's gaze landed in him and her features lit up.

"Nick, what are doing here?" She inquired.

"I brought Adalind." He replied, stepping closer.

"And how'd that go over?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not well, she left. I guess I should've seen that coming." Nick laughed.

"You know, we're 3 innings in and this seat hasn't been claimed." She gestured to the chair next to her.

Nick smiled.

"I thought you were really busy with HW." Nick said as he sat next to her.

"I have been, but I just got back from a pretty hard mission a few states over. So they gave me some time off." She answered, before popping a Cracker Jack in her mouth.

"I was actually planning on dropping by your place later." She added, offering him the Cracker Jack box.

Nick cracked a smile and took one.

"And to answer your earlier comment, yes, I've liked baseball since I was a child. I haven't been to a game in so long." She continued.

"I had no idea, I'll tell you what, next time we get chance, we should go to one again, just you and me." Nick replied.

"I'd like that." She flashed him a warm smile that made him feel a little weak.

* * *

Nick and Trubel once again sat side by side at a baseball game. They seemed to be doing things like this more often these days. Trubel had been around a lot more ever since she stopped working for HW, and even more so after Adalind left. She had even been helping Nick take care of Kelly. Over the past several months they had grown close and did things together often. Nick looked over at Trubel as she stood and whooped in unison with crowd, he couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She always seemed to have the effect on him. Though at first he had tried his hardest to fight it, he could no longer deny that he was in love with Trubel. He had even been trying to work up the courage to ask her out, but of course the thought lingered in the back of his mind that of he did, he might ruin everything.

"This is really nice. Thank you for coming with me." Trubel spoke, glancing at Nick.

"It my pleasure." Nick replied.

The game was now in a time out and Nick decided to seize the moment. He took a breath and gathered his courage.

"Hey Trubel." He said, getting her attention.

"Yeah." She acknowledged.

"I've really wanted to ask you this for a while now, I just wanted to know...well I was wondering..." He stumbled over his words.

A smile tugged at Trubel's lips.

"Would like to go out...with me?" Nick finally asked.

Nick momentarily broke eye contact and that when he realized, they were on one of the large stadium screens, and it was the kiss cam. Nick froze in horror as the crowd cheered for them to kiss. Thoughts raced through his mind, he had just asked her out and now almost an entire stadium was wanted them to kiss. What if she didn't think of him that way, or worse what if she just got up and walked out. What if she thought he planned this? Nick's heart rate increased as he felt slight panic set in. He dared a look back at Trubel, but as he turned his head she leaned forward and her lips collided with his. She reached up and held his face as the kiss intensified, and for Nick the cheering crowd almost faded out as it sunk in that she had in fact just kissed him. As they came up for air Nick gazed into her eyes.

"So was that a yes?" Nick asked.

"What do you think?" She laughed.

"I think that there's a whole stadium cheering because we just kissed." Nick replied, realizing people were still whopping and even clapping.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint." Trubel joked, leaning kissing him again.

* * *

Trubel stood in the bunker as she pulled Kelly's coat off a hanger.

"Did you put your shoes on?" Trubel called.

"Yes mommy." A four year old Kelly answered as he came walking into the room.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked, as Trubel helped him put his coat on.

Trubel dropped down to eye level with Kelly, she pulled the baseball cap that she had long since passed down to him, and put it on his head

"You, me, and your father, are going to a baseball game." She told him with a smile.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, hugging her.

Trubel laughed and scooped him up, giving him several kisses.

"Now let's go see if your father's ready." She said, putting him back down and taking his small hand.


	6. A Birthday and A Question

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters you'd be watching these stories not reading them.**

 **Description:** Nick and Trubel are in a relationship and now it's Trubel's birthday! This story is very AU, its set in a world where the Adalind/Kelly plot line doesn't exist, but Trubel still worked for HW at one time.

* * *

Trubel stood in the bathroom, she quietly slipped her machete on and put her jacket over it. She scribbled down a note for Nick and put on the mirror.

The note read, " _Went out for a while, see you later. Love you. - Theresa_."

Trubel peeked her head out of the bathroom door to check to see if Nick was still asleep, Nick had rolled over and was now nothing but a pile of lumps among the covers and pillows. Trubel smiled and stepped out of the bathroom. Today was her birthday and she was hoping to slip away unnoticed. She knew Nick would want to make a big deal out of it, she thought it was sweet. But after spending so many birthdays on the run, or in recent years on missions fighting Black Claw, the idea of someone making a big deal out of it just felt awkward. She moved soundlessly across the room, and opened the bedroom door. She felt her heart rate shoot up when she found someone standing there, in a split second she stepped back and fell into a fighting stance. But she quickly relaxed when she realized it was Nick.

"Happy Birthday." He said with a big grin.

"What...Nick?" She mumbled, looking between the bed and him.

She walked over to the bed and ripped off the covers, the figure that she thought was Nick was actually a pile of pillows.

"Very clever." She muttered.

"Now come on, I'll make you breakfast..." He spoke giving her a small kiss.

She rested her arms on his shoulders.

"Then we can go out, just you and me, wherever you want." Nick added.

"I don't know, it's not that big of a deal." Trubel protested.

"Of course it's a big deal, it's the commemoration of the day you were born. If it weren't for that day you might not exist, and then the world a little bit darker." Nick replied.

"You're being dramatic." Trubel teased, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Trubel and Nick walked out of the movie theater, her hand loosely intertwined with his. Nick had taken her to a movie that she had wanted to see for months.

"Where to now?" Nick asked, swinging their hands back and forth.

"I'm kinda hungry, maybe we can get something to eat." Trubel replied.

"Hey, what about that new Filipino place that just opened up, it's called Joselle's." Nick suggested.

"Sounds great, I've really been wanting to try that place." Trubel replied, cracking a smile.

"It's just about a block away, I know a pretty quick route." Nick told Trubel, as they both hurried across the street.

They got to the other side and continued walking down the side walk, they passed several stores, there was a Walmart, and then a jewelry store. As the passed by they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys." The voice spoke.

Both Grimms turned around to find Wu, he was outside the jewelry store.

"Hi Wu, what are you doing here?" Trubel replied, as they came closer.

"Well, I'm actually looking for a ring." Wu admitted.

"Really, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Nick replied.

"Yeah, I've been keeping it low key, but we met online and we just really clicked." Wu answered.

"Actually, I'm really glad you guys are here, I could really use a woman's opinion." Wu added, looking to Trubel.

"Oh, I would love to help, but I think Rosalee might be better suited for that job. My taste isn't exactly normal." Trubel spoke.

"I tried calling Rosalee, she said busy today. And plus, I think my girlfriends taste is a similar to yours. All you've got to do is come in and help me pick one out" Wu assured.

"Ok, sure, I'll help." Trubel agreed.

The three of then walked into the jewelry store, Trubel followed Wu and started looking at rings, Nick trailed close behind.

"She's a lot like you actually, so pick one you think is nice." Wu stated.

Trubel nodded. They looked for several minutes.

"What about that one?" Trubel pointed at it through the glass.

"I think it's very beautiful." She added.

It was silver colored with small a small black diamond.

"I think she'll love it. Thank you." Wu stated.

"No problem, good luck." Trubel replied as her and Nick headed for the door.

Nick and Trubel left the store and continued walking towards the restaurant.

"I'm glad Wu found someone." Trubel commented.

"Me too." Nick replied.

They were a goodly ways away when Nick abruptly stopped walking.

"Wait, I think I left my phone. I'll be right back." He spoke before turning and briskly walking back.

Trubel watched him sprint back down the street and into the jewelry store, and moment later he walked out with Wu. Nick slipped something in his pocket and waved at Wu before taking off back towards Trubel.

"Ok, let's eat." Nick said, striding up and wrapping his arm around Trubel.

* * *

Nick pulled the car into the drive way of his and Trubel's home.

"Thank you. Today has been really wonderful." Trubel stated from the passenger seat, taking Nick's hand.

"I'm glad, I just want you to be happy." Nick smiled and kissed her hand.

Trubel flash him a warm smile. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Nick unlocked it and opened the door letting Trubel go in first. When Trubel walked through the door she was immediately greeted by the sight of decorations and a birthday banner.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Monroe and Rosalee shouted in unison.

Trubel beamed.

"We thought about turning the lights off and hiding, but then we decided that given your guy's history, it was probably a bad idea." Monroe joked.

"Good call." Nick laughed.

"Thank you so much, all of you." She looked at the 3 other people in the room.

"It's no problem, beside Monroe is always looking for an excuse to decorate." Rosalee replied.

"I still think we could've decorate a little more." Monroe commented.

"Oh don't mind him, if he had it his way the whole house would be covered in confetti." Rosalee teased.

Both Grimms laughed.

"So, who wants to open presents? Then we can get cake." Nick suggested.

Everyone nodded.

Trubel sat down on the couch as Monroe brought out a small stack of gifts. He set them down and everyone took a seat.

"Here this one's mine." Rosalee handed her a box.

Trubel smile and peeled off the wrapping paper, she opened the box underneath, it was a new jacket. Trubel's face lit up.

"Rosalee, I love it." Trubel stated.

"Try it on." Rosalee smiled.

Trubel did so, it fit perfectly.

"Here this one's mine." Monroe handed her a small box.

Trubel opened it, finding a new knife inside, what made it unique was that the handle was intricately decorated with clock cogs.

Trubel gasped.

"It's beautiful." Trubel spoke, admiring the knife in awe.

"Thank you guys." Trubel stood and hugged them both.

"You're welcome." Rosalee patted her on the back.

They pulled away and sat back down. Nick handed her his gift, she opened it, it was a nice new journal and a set of varying types of pencils. Though it may have seemed simple to most, it meant more than anybody could ever imagine. Writing and drawing was often times how Trubel coped. She beamed at Nick and threw her arm around him. He smiled and held her tight.

As they pulled away Nick stood.

"I actually have another gift for you." Nick informed.

Nick a deep breath as if he was getting ready for a speech. He slipped his hand in his pocket and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out his phone rang. Nick ignored it at first, but answered after everyone suggested it might be urgent. Nick carried on a brief conversation before hanging up and speaking.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Nick and Trubel sat at the table of a mostly empty cafe that was across from where they had just apprehended a suspect. They were sore, bruised, and tired. Nick sat, his leg resting on half of Trubel's chair, and her leg on half of his chair. It was close to closing time, so the cafe was mostly empty, save the staff that behind the counter and in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about all this, I was hoping you could have this one day without a Wesen problem." Nick broke the silence.

"its fine Nick, it just a part of the job description, and it doesn't change the fact that I had an amazing birthday. Besides it's not your fault today was the day a Lowen decided he wanted to settle an old score with a pack of Blutbaden." Trubel assured.

"Happy birthday." Nick said one more time.

"It's not my birthday anymore." She corrected.

"Actually, you have two minutes left." Nick glanced at his watch.

"And that gives me just enough time to give you my other gift. This gift is a little different, and it's up to you rather you accept it or not." Nick added, standing up.

"Theresa, I'm so glad I met you. When I first became I Grimm, I thought I had my whole life figured out. Then I was taken on this crazy ride, and I never expected it would lead me to you. And I'm happy everything happened the way it did, because it all led me to you, it all lead me to this moment." Nick spoke sincerely.

Then Nick pulled a small black box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee.

"So, now I have a question for you. Theresa, will you marry me?" Nick opened the box.

Trubel's jaw dropped, not only had Nick just proposed to her, but it was the ring she had help Wu pick out earlier that day. She look at Nick, feeling a hint of tears in her eyes, but not the sad kind.

"Yes, of course I will." She beamed, leaning forward and kissing him.

Then the staff of the cafe that had now all gathered behind the counter started clapping and cheering. Trubel suppressed a blush and turned back to Nick, he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed once again.


	7. Mother's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to borrow them.**

 **Description:** Mother's day with Theresa, Nick, and Kelly.

* * *

Nick opens his eyes to the ambient glow of the morning light. He gingerly rolled over and checked to see of Theresa was still asleep, after making sure she was, Nick soundlessly slipped out of bed. He padded out of the bedroom into to Kelly's room.

"Hey, wake up." Nick whispered, gently shaking the sleeping 4 year old.

"Daddy?" Kelly rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Hey buddy, do you know what today's is?" Nick asked quietly.

Kelly's features lit up and he sat straight up in bed.

"It's Mother's Day!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Shhhhh." Nick shushed with a smile.

"Sorry." Kelly whispered, still excited.

"What do you say you and me make mommy some breakfast." Nick spoke.

Kelly nodded eagerly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down onto the cool wooden floor.

"What are we making?" Kelly asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes and her favorite, bacon." Nick replied.

* * *

Theresa awoke to the sound of Kelly's voice.

"Good morning mommy, wake up." Kelly said.

"Good morning, honey." Theresa gave him a groggy smile, stretching as she did.

She propped herself to a sitting position, she smelt the aroma of bacon. A moment later Nick came through with a tray of breakfast.

"Happy Mothers Day, mommy. We made you breakfast." Kelly exclaimed.

Nick set the tray in front of Theresa, it had pancakes and bacon on a plate, some orange juice, and a tiny vase with black and white flowers in it.

"Oh my." Theresa exclaimed, grinning.

"Daddy and I picked out the flowers ourselves." Kelly spoke.

"I love them." Theresa said.

Nick sat down in bed next to her and Kelly got up in between them.

Theresa gave Kelly a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then she gave Nick a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you guys." She beamed.

* * *

Theresa laid in the warm sand and soaked up the sun while Kelly and Nick where making a sand castle. They had gone to the beach together, something Theresa had been wanting to do for a long time. Theresa got up a few minutes later to look at the boy's creation. They had a large sand castle with toy soldiers mounted in several different places. They had even dug a small hole in front of the castle and poured water in it, making mote. There was a small toy in the water that looked like a humanoid sea creature, Nick personal touch no doubt.

"Wow, that quite the castle." Theresa admired.

"You know what we should do next." Theresa knelt down to Kelly's level.

"What?" Kelly inquired.

"We would bury daddy in the sand." Theresa whispered.

Kelly giggled.

"Oh no." Nick replied shaking his head.

"Oh yes." Theresa smirked.

* * *

The family sat on the shore, after they were done playing with sand they had went to swim for a while. Now they all were sitting together on the wet sand as the tide swept in and out, getting their feet and legs wet. Kelly was splashing in the water and even accidentally splashed Nick in the face.

"I'm sorry daddy." He apologized.

Theresa laughed.

Nick playfully glared at her, then grabbed a hand full of water and splashed her, Theresa's jaw dropped as the water soaked her hair. She then got up and threw a handful of water on Nick. Soon both Grimm where on a heated water fight, Kelly laughing the whole time. They chased each other around and a few minutes later collapsed back onto the sand laughing and now thoroughly wet.

* * *

Nick and Theresa walked through crowd, they both held Kelly's hand, their arms swinging back and forth. They would occasionally simultaneously lift him over a puddle on the ground. They had gone to an amusement park, another favorite of Theresa's. They had ridden several rides, Kelly had played games and won a stuffed an animal, Nick had even won one for Theresa. They were now headed to Theresa's favorite ride, the Ferris wheel. They got into the line, which was short since it was nearing the end of the day. When their turn came up they all got into one of the large, round carriages. The carriage steadily climbed upward, the cool evening air filed Theresa's lung. She looked around as they reached the top, it was getting dark and the lights already lit up the surrounding city. Theresa thought it was actually quite beautiful. Kelly hugged Theresa tight as the wheel swiftly went around and they ascended once more. Theresa gave him a reassuring squeeze and kissed the top of his head. Even though he wasn't hers, she loved him like he was, and he loved her like she was his mother. It was days like today she was reminded that he didn't know she wasn't, he didn't have the faintest idea, and it was moments like this where even she forgot it herself. Nick sat next to them, he looked around and his eyes landed on the many hearts with initials in the center carved on the inside of the carriage.

"Hey you have your knife on you? I've got an idea." Nick spoke.

"Sure." Theresa pulled the knife out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Nick opened the switch blade, found a clear section of the carriage, and then started carving in the top layer paint. A few moments later Nick finished, it was a heart, and in it where initials.

It read, "T + N + K"

Theresa beamed.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

She looked at Nick and Kelly, two most important people in her life. She was thankful they had all found each other, she was thankful that against all odds, they were together and they were happy.

* * *

Nick pulled the car up to the entrance of the restaurant, it was the end of the day and Nick was taking Theresa out to dinner. He turned off the car and got out opening the door for her, she smiled and got out.

"Thank you." Theresa stated, turning to Nick.

"For what?" Nick asked.

"Thank you, and Kelly, for making this a wonderful Mother's Day." She replied, stepping forward and giving Nick a kiss.


	8. Marked

**Disclaimer: Do Not Push. *Ahem* Do Not Push. Wait that's not it...Oh yeah. I Do Not Own The Characters.**

 **Description:** In a world where the first words your soulmate speaks to you appear on your skin, Nick and Trubel and wake up with a few surprises.

 **Hello! Here have some fluff! Yes, another soulmates AU because I love them WAY to much! Ps, I tweaked their first words to each other a little bit mainly because there actual first words where not significant**

* * *

Trubel's muscles where stiff as she rolled out of bed, her hair undoubtedly an absolute mess. She stretched, and sat up on the edge of the lumpy mattress, shivering slightly. The room was cheap and the walls where thin, doing little to protect her from cold, winter, weather outside. Trubel wrapped her jacket tighter around herself, her hands covered by her fingerless gloves. Trubel got up, grabbed some of the leftover food she had, and took stock of what was in her bag. She was on the run, again. She took of her jacket, figuring it would be a good idea to grab a shower before she got moving again. Trubel peeled off her gloves, and her breath froze when she saw it. On her wrist where the words "You're a Grimm," it was written in bold, yet soft letters.

"No no no, this can't be happening. No, not now." Trubel whispered.

She ran to the bathroom and attempted to wash the writing, though she knew it wouldn't work.

She was marked, which meant she had a soulmate. It didn't happen to everybody, but wasn't exactly rare either. If you had a soulmate, the first words they would ever speak to you would appear on your skin. There wasn't really a time frame for when the words would appeared, it could be weeks before you met them, or it could be years.

Trubel frantically scrubbed her wrist, but to no avail. This couldn't be happening, her life was so messed up, and she didn't want to drag anybody else into her world of crazy. And it had to be those words, those damn words that the creatures that attacked her would always say. What the hell was a Grimm anyway? Trubel felt like fate was playing some cruel joke on her, not only throwing a soulmate her way, but no, making their first words the same ones that haunted her dreams. For all she knew, she could end up killing her soulmate, because every time one of those creatures uttered the word 'Grimm' all hell would always break loose.

Trubel took a breath and backed against the bathroom wall, sliding down to a sitting position. She covered her face with her hands, hot tears slipping down her cheek. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Nick looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he was getting ready for work. He could hear Juliette downstairs making breakfast. After he finished brushing he went and picked out his cloths. Nick began getting dressed. As he was buttoning up his works shirt he realized something, on his left shoulder where words, they read "I'll kill you."

Nick stood staring at them in shock, he knew it happened, he just never thought it would happen to him. How would Juliette react to this? Nick looked the words over, they were italic, feminine, yet strong, and written in an almost cursive like style. He always thought if it did happen it would be something like "Hello" or another generic phrase or greeting. Not "I'll kill you."

 _At least she has personality._ He thought, laughing to himself slightly.

Then a moment later Juliette walked in.

"Hey I just got a call from the clinic, I'm gonna have to go in early." Juliette spoke, leaning through the door.

"Ok." Nick nodded with a smile, attempting to hide the words on his shoulder.

But it was too late, she had already seen it.

"Hey, what's that?" Juliette said walking inside.

"Nothing"

"That's not nothing." Juliette persisted.

Juliette walked up to Nick and looked at his shoulder. The expression on her face shifted. Without a word she turned and walked away.

"We're done." She said quietly but firmly.

"Juliette." Nick follows after her.

"No, we're done." She turned to face him angrily.

"It doesn't mean anything, we shouldn't let it change anything between us." Nick pleaded.

"Yes it does, I means everything and it changes everything. We haven't been getting along and now I know why. We're just not meant to be." Juliette countered.

"And honestly I can't do this anymore. Any of it, It's over Nick." She told him before turning and walking away.

* * *

Trubel walked down the street, holding the strap of her backpack tightly. She readjusted the thick leather band that she always wore on her wrist, she used it to cover the words. It had been a year since they had appeared, they didn't mean anything. Or rather that's what Trubel told herself. Besides she tried not to think about it, she had bigger issues to deal with. Like the fact that she needed to get out of Portland, because not only did she kill two of those things the previous night, now she had killed at third that had attacked her for a pair of shoes.

Trubel breathed a heavy breathe as she crossed the street. She had had an odd feeling all day, and now she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Trubel walking until she had cleared the street, she quicken her pace as a car pulled off the road and in her direction. Then her stomach dropped when it pulled in front of her, blocking her path, and man wearing a police badge got out.

"Police!" He yelled.

Trubel felt her adrenaline kick in and she turned to run, only to come face to face with someone else. It was a man in mostly black clothing, he too wore a badge. Trubel spun on her heel and took off running. She jumped at the last second and slid clear over the hood of the car. She landed on the pavement, only to find another man on the other side. He looked shocked and scared for a moment or two, before his face changed and he became one of those creature.

"No!" Trubel yelled, it was all happening again.

She ripped her machete from the back sheath and stepped forward, swinging it hard at the creature. He ducked her weapon and in an instant the man had change back.

"Nick! Nick!" He yelled.

But the man who wore black, apparently aka "Nick" was already running towards her. She raised her machete, he caught her arm and unexpectedly tackled her. She tumbled to the pavement, 'Nick' landing on top of her. Trubel quickly shifted her weight and rolled, where she was now over him. She attempted to hit him several times but be blocked her blows with his arms. A moment later his partner ran over and dragged her off him. The two officers attempts to hold her down and cuff her, but Trubel struggled violently against them.

"Nick, wait." The man who had turned into the creature, attempted to get his attention.

"What?" Nick snapped, after they had finally seceded in getting Trubel arms behind her back.

"Dude! She's a Grimm." He spoke, fear and shock in his words.

"What?" Nick blurted

 _Here we go again._ Trubel thought as Nick's partner cuffed her.

"Get away from me!" Trubel yelled at his partner, attempting to yank her cuffed hands away.

"Take it easy, okay. We are not gonna hurt you." The creature/man attempted to calm her.

"Get away!" Trubel snapped at him, making him take a step back.

"You're a Grimm." Nick spoke, addressing her for the first time.

Trubel had a heard those words a thousand times before, but there was something different about the way he said. Unlike the usual anger or fear, his tone conveyed curiosity, intrigue, and almost...hope. But she wasn't going to let her guard down yet.

"I'll kill you." She hissed, looking him straight in the eye.

Nick seemed taken back for a moment, was he not used to being threatened? No, that wasn't it, there something else, something Trubel couldn't quite place. But in a flash it was gone, and he was back to normal.

"Are you sure, Monroe?" Nick asked.

"I saw what I saw, man. There is no mistaking that." Monroe replied.

"Get these off of me." Trubel yelled.

"Hey! Listen to me. You're a Grimm? So am I." Nick stated.

"It doesn't mean anything." Trubel shot back, a little more vehemently then was really needed.

"Yes, it does." Nick replied.

"It's just something they say before they try and kill me. Now let me go." Trubel persisted angrily, taking a step closer to him.

* * *

Nick laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a long 48 hours. He had found another Grimm, granted she didn't know it at first, but she was still a Grimm. Nick was just happy to have found someone else like him. She had even helped him with a case, though it had taken an expected turn. He could tell they both had different ways of handling things, she was more direct. Which as much as Nick hated to admit it, it was effective. Nick thought back to their first meeting, he thought about what she had said, how she had threatened him. Nick was used to getting death threats, it was a part of the job description. But hers just stuck in his mind, mainly because she used the exact words that he was marked with. Nick immediately dismissed it, he was just lonely and stupid. Besides she had enough to think about, the last thing he needed to do was start talking about soulmates and fate. That was a surefire way to scare her off.

Nick sighed, his mouth was dry so he decided to get up and get something to drink. Nick slipped out of bed, and walked down the hall. He padded downstairs, and to his surprise he found Trubel sitting on the couch, still sporting a large bandage on her forearm.

"Hey" Nick spoke.

"Oh hey, sorry, I couldn't sleep." Trubel glanced at him.

"I couldn't either." Nick replied, sitting down across from her.

Comfortable silence settled between them.

"I'm sorry about today, I know I probably caused a lot of problems for you." Trubel spoke up.

"Don't be, we caught them and save the girls. I say it was a win." Nick told her.

"I just...I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. But you did good." Nick said quietly.

"Thanks."

"I've been thinking, maybe I should leave. I mean, thanks for telling me and all, but I'm basically a fugitive, I don't want to cause any more problems for you than you already have." Trubel stated.

"I'm a Grimm who is also a cop, I'm gonna have problems no matter what." Nick laughed.

"Trubel...I know we're different, but I think we could learn a lot from each other. Plus, you're probably safer here than anywhere else, no one would ever suspect you were a criminal when you live with a cop." Nick continued.

"And I guess...I like having another Grimm around. I'm not alone anymore." Nick added.

"Please stick around." Nick said quietly

She was silent for a moment or two.

"Ok, I'll stay." Trubel replied, cracking a small smile.

* * *

 _2 years later..._

Trubel helped Nick through the front door, He held his arm, blood slowly seeped through his jacket. There was even a little blood trickling from the deep gash on his forehead.

"You're an idiot." Trubel grumbled.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Nick answered defensively.

"Not get stabbed in the arm!" Trubel exclaimed as she helped him get in a kitchen chair.

Trubel quickly went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit.

"Here I'll stitch you up." Trubel said in a calmer tone.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Trubel rolled her eyes, got out a needle, and disinfected it.

"Get back to me when you've stitched yourself up in a dingy hotel room." She muttered, kneeling down next to him.

"Fine." Nick replied, peeling off his jacket.

Nick rolled up T-shirt sleeve, exposing his arm and half his shoulder. Trubel got the alcohol and cleaned off his arm, which was heavily smeared with blood. As Trubel finished cleaning, she got to work stitching up his arm. That when Trubel noticed something, on his shoulder where words, but not just words, it was a mark. She never knew he had a mark. She could only see half of it, but she could see enough to tell that it read "I'll kill you."

A smile ghosted across Trubel face, those where certainly interesting first words. Then her smile faded, maybe it was stupid but she was almost sad, though she cared for him, she knew they never had a chance. But now both their fates were literally sealed.

Trubel turned her attention back to Nick's arm, as she attempted to sow him up as gently as possible. That's when it hit her, it came back in flashes.

 _"You're a Grimm."_

 _"I'll kill you."_

Trubel's eyes widened, those where their first words to each other. She froze in shock, she couldn't believe it. Trubel willed herself to focus and she finished stitching up Nick.

"Thank you." Nick smiled gently, putting his shirt sleeve down.

"Don't mention it." Trubel said, setting asides the needle.

Trubel got a towel and poured the rubbing alcohol on it. She stood above Nick, who still sat in the chair, and started wiping the blood away from the gash on his head.

"I uh...never knew you were marked." She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Yeah, showed up one morning about 3 years ago." Nick informed.

"You found her yet?" Trubel asked, putting a bandage on his head.

"No, or at least I don't think so. But in my line of work I hear that phrase a lot." Nick chuckled at the end.

"Nick..." Trubel trailed off, unsure of how to tell him.

"Yes." He answered.

Trubel took a deep breath and unsnapped the leather band on her wrist. She pulled it off, revealing the words, and showed it to Nick. He gentle took her wrist, studying the mark. He brushed his fingers over the letters, sending goose bumps up Trubel arm. Then she watched as realization dawned in his eyes.

He look up at her in shock, which quickly turned to a smile.

"It's...it's you." He whispered.

"And it's you." She said quietly.

Nick beamed up at her and without warning he place his hand on the on the back of her head, and softly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted several moments before they pulled away.

"Wait, you don't have to just because of the...I would understand if you didn't feel that way about me." Trubel stated.

Nick shook his head.

"Trubel, I love you. I have for a long time, now I have no more excuses not to tell you." Nick admitted.

"I love you too Nick." She beamed.

Nick wrapped his arms around her, still sitting, and buried his face in her stomach. Trubel held his neck and head, pressing a kiss on the top of his head and breathing in the scent of his hair. She had finally found him, turns out he had been there all along. She looked at the words on her wrist and smile, she had hated them at one time. But now she decided that they were one of her favorites next to 'I love you' especially coming from Nick. She closed her eyes and held him, his arms still around her waist.

"You're still an idiot." She said teasingly.

She felt the slight vibration of his laugher.

"Yeah, but technically I'm your idiot." He pointed out.

"Yeah, my idiot." She mumbled into his hair.


	9. Bullet Holes

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the friggin characters.**

 **Description:** Trubel has a chilling nightmare, plus Trubel's reaction when she sees the bullet holes in Nick's shirt.

 **Hey Guys! Soooo the idea in the second half has been around for a while but I just finally got around to writing it. This ones for you Mari!**

* * *

 _Trubel ran through the back alleys as the carnage continued to rage on the main streets, she was on an assignment. Her armor felt heavy on her tired shoulders and her hands and machete were smeared with blood. The Grimms lungs burned from exertion and her body ached in protest to every move. She stumbled into a small ally that was tucked between two buildings, providing her cover. She leaned against the cool wall and slid down to a sitting position. Trubel took a few heavy breaths, resting her hands at her side. However, she froze when her hand landed in something wet. It was warm and slick, and that was about the time the coppery scent hit her. She had been around the substance much too often lately, she knew exactly what it was. It was blood. She shot up to a standing position, gripping her machete. She fumbled for her flashlight, her hands still shaking from the rush of adrenaline she had practically been running on. Trubel eventually got it, and clinked the light on, in front of her was a blood trail. She slowly followed it with the beam of the flashlight, until she stopped on what looked like a figure lying in the ground in the corner of the ally. She slowly walked closer, not taking her light off of the deathly still form. As Trubel drew closer she could tell that it was man, then her blood turned to ice in her veins when she got close enough to see the man's face. It was Nick. Trubel gaped in horror at the sight of him, he was in a pool of his own blood. Deep slash marks covered his chest and blood soaked what was left of his shirt, all the while his cold dead eyes stared off into nothingness._

 ** _No no no, this can't be happening, why was Nick even here?_** _She thought._

 _Trubel backed away, her breaths coming out in gasps as the panic and growing sense of loss rose within her. The flashlight slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground throwing the beam in an odd direction. Trubel continued to back away, then she tripped. The next thing she knew she was falling, falling into what felt like oblivion._

* * *

Trubel's eyes snapped open and into focus, her heart beating in her ears. She quickly remember that she was in Nick house. She had been staying there since she had showed up on his door after a particularly bloody battle with Black Claw. She looked around and found Nick there, he was standing over her one hand on her shoulder.

"Trubel, it's okay, it's alright. You were having a nightmare." Nick spoke.

Trubel took a deep breath and rubbed her tired eyes. She slowly sat up, wincing slightly as she remember how injured she was.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up. I'm fine, you should go back to bed." She attempted to brush it off, even though she still felt like she was shaking on the inside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. Trubel knew what he meant.

"No, I'm fine, really. Get some rest." Trubel shook her head.

In truth all she wanted to do, was to be near Nick, to hug him and to know that he was alive and well. But she wasn't used to people seeing her have nightmares, though it was a common occurrence. Let alone someone offering to comfort her. And then there was also the fact that things had changed so much, for both her and Nick. Even though she was with the one person she truly trusted, she couldn't help but feel like she was in unfamiliar and uncharted territory.

Nick just gave her a knowing look and pulled his legs fully on the bed, tucking them under himself so he was sitting crossed legged. Nick adjusted himself to better face her, as he now sat fully on the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing?" Trubel inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving you alone. If you wanna talk, I'm here. If not, I'm still here." Nick replied.

They sat silently for a few moments.

"But you know, it would probably help if you talked about it." Nick added.

Trubel rolled her eyes and Nick cracked a smile.

Trubel leaned her head back against the wall behind her head board and took a slow breath. Her heart was still beating quickly and she had a sick feeling inside from the dream. Nick continued to sit there quietly, she weighed the options in her mind. The silence continued to hang in the air before she abruptly broke it.

"You died, okay. You died." Trubel blurted out.

"What?" Nick asked, shocked.

"In my nightmare, you died. I was on an assignment, and...and I found your body. You had been killed by a Wesen." She continued quietly, her eyes getting misty.

She dropped her gaze, starring at her hands in her lap. Then Nick reached forward and took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Then he leaned farther forward, wrapping his strong arms around her, at the same time being careful not to hurt her.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He whisperer.

Trubel laid her head on his shoulder, finally beginning to relax.

* * *

Trubel sat against the cold tunnel wall, Eve was sitting next to her crying. Which in itself should have been alarming, Eve wasn't known for emotion. Trubel wasn't even sure if it was Eve, the thought crossed her mind that it might be Juliette. But at the moment Trubel didn't care, all she was thinking about was Nick. He was alone up there fighting a small army of Black Claw. Why did he have to be the hero, why didn't he just come with them? Every recess of Trubel's mind had been screaming at her to go back since the moment he slammed that door. But she needed to stay with everyone else, she needed to protect them. She tried to stay focused, but her mind kept going back to Nick.

"Screw it." She finally muttered, standing up in one swift motion.

"I'm not leaving him." She announce firmly.

She was already walking away before Eve/Juliette even had a chance to reply. She quickly peeled of her long, heavy jacket, and let it fall to the ground. Trubel adjusted her machete in its sheath, prepared for the fight ahead. Maybe they were going to die, but she was going to make damn sure that Nick didn't die alone.

She pulled out a flashlight, quickly walkind back down the dark tunnel and started climbing the long latter. She scaled it in record time and set her flash light down as she climbed the rest of the way into the small stretch of tunnel that led to Nick's house. Then Trubel heard the sound of boots hitting the dusty ground, causing her to snatch her flashlight and looked up. She was on her feet in a second, pointing the flashlight toward the end of the tunnel. A wave of relief flooded her as she realized it was Nick, then her stomach dropped she saw the blood and bullet holes on his shirt. Maybe it was the way the blood stained his shirt, or maybe it was simply her fear of losing him, but the sight before her caused the memories of the nightmare she had had long ago to come flooding back.

"Nick." Trubel exclaimed, dropping the flashlight and frantically rushing over to him.

She quickly started examining his chest, to her surprise the blood was dried. The bullet holes on his shirt showed normal skin where there should have been gaping bloody wounds.

"Hey, its okay, I'm okay." Nick assured.

"Nick, those are bullet holes. H...how?" She said in a low tone.

Nick pulled his jacket open, revealed the Stick in his inside pocket. Trubel released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and without even thinking wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, effectively pulling him into a hug.

"I guess I had a promise to keep." Nick said with a slight laugh, holding her.

Trubel pulled away enough to look at him, she held his face in her hand, brushing her thumb across the bruised near his left eye.

"Never do that to me again." She whispered, looking up at him with almost pleading eyes.

"I won't." He answered, nodding in understanding.

Nick ran his hand through her hair then brought it down to the side of her face. His grayish blue eyes gazed into her brown ones, they were searching.

"Nick?" Trubel spoke, though it was one word it managed to convey everything that she was asking.

"I almost died tonight, and I realized a few things." Nick replied.

Then he leaned in as she did, and they're lips met, sharing a soft kiss as they stood in the dark dusty tunnel.

After the kiss ended, they resumed their embrace. Letting their warmth sooth their shot nerves.

"Bonaparte's dead." Nick stated, after quite some time.

"What?" Trubel pulled away, looking at him.

"He and Renard showed up. He tried to kill me, then Renard killed him and took off." Nick explained.

Trubel leaned against the tunnel wall, sighing and running her hand over her face.

"So much has happened tonight. This is a mess, how are we going to explain any of this. I mean where do we go from here?" Trubel thought out load, a plethora of problems weighing on her already stressed and tired mind.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Nick answered, reassuringly.

"Together." He added, taking her hand is his, and holing it up for them both to see.

"Together." She smiled at their interlocked hands.

"We should go find the others." Nick chuckled slightly.

Trubel nodded in argument, and hand in hand, they walked toward the latter. Though Trubel was unsure of what the future held and the problems they might face, she let the word _together_ echo through her mind. That was enough, she somehow knew as long as they were together they could get through it all.


	10. New Wheels

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the crappy motorcycle.**

 **Description:** Nick gets a motorcycle of his own.

 **Hey guys sorry its been a while since I've posted, had a few internet problems. I had a lot of fun writing this. This story was inspired by a pic on Instagram and even further inspired by TrubnickForever on twitter. So enjoy. :)**

 **Ps, sorry for posting at a weird time, due to computer problems this might be my new time.  
**

* * *

Trubel walked across the pavement street, the small stretch of road was empty save several cars that were parked near the curb. The sun was beginning to set, casting slanted light on the leaves of a several nearby trees. Trubel was hungry and was on her way to find something to eat. She heard the slight rev of a motor cycle engine reminding her that she was currently on foot. Her ride had been wrecked when the HW compound was laid to waste several weeks ago. Trubel didn't mind traveling on foot, though she did miss her motorcycle. It had helped her out of many a tight spots on several missions. But dare she say, Nick was more upset about it then she was.

The motor cycle came closer and Trubel didn't even need to look back to immediately know that was a piece of junk. The engine made more of buzzing/wheezing noise then the roar it should've made. And judging by how long it took to clear the stretch of pavement behind it wasn't exactly fast either.

"Hey, need a ride." A familiar voice called behind her as the motorcycle came closer.

Trubel spun around as realize the voice was Nick's. There he sat on a small blue motorcycle that looked more like a bike that had had an engine installed on it. He wore a helmet that didn't quite fit on his head. Nick stopped resting his feet on the ground to steady the now stationary contraption. Trubel attempted to stop herself from laughing at the sight of him.

"What do you think of my new wheels?" He asked playfully.

"Where did you get that?" Trubel asked, still trying to hold back the giggles that threatened to escape her throat.

"Some guy came to get it from the impound, he wanted to sell for really cheap." Nick replied, lifting the clear plastic visor on his helmet.

Trubel could contain herself no longer and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Nick said defensively.

"It might not fire projectiles or have an oil slick, but this baby purrs like a kitten." He slapped the side of the motorcycle proudly, causing the engine to sputter briefly.

"Yeah, a very sick kitten." Trubel teased, still laughing.

"Fine, if you don't want a ride it's your loss." Nick put the visor down and began to drive again.

"It's too bad, I was just heading over to this new burger place. Hank says they have really good bacon cheeseburgers." Nick called playfully over his shoulder as he slowly drove down the street.

Trubel sighed, her laugher subsiding.

"Fine, alright I could use a lift." She called, jogging to catch up with him.

Nick flashed her a smile before handing her a helmet that had been sitting on the handle bars. Trubel put it in and climbed on the back, wrapping her arms around him.

"You ready to see what this baby can do." Nick teased, revving the engine.

"Sure." Trubel chuckled.

They sped forward, though it would've have been enough to pass a car going at moderate speed, it was faster than the sluggish rate that he had previously been going. About second later, Nick accidentally popped a wheelie, causing Trubel to let out a very uncharacteristic squeal and hold Nick a little tighter. Nick laughed and looked back at her to make sure she was alright, a large grin on his face.

Trubel hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time. She had missed that smile.

* * *

About two blocks later there both learning against the motorcycle laughing, as smoke wafted from the engine.

"Okay, so maybe you were right." Nick admitted, still smiling.

"Hey on the bright side, it got us to the restaurant." Trubel pointed across the street.

"Let's get something to eat, then we can go got my car, I parked it a couple blocks away." Nick replied.

"Sound good." Trubel spoke as they started walking towards the restaurant.

"We should do that more often." Trubel stated as they walked through the doors.

"What? The restaurant or the crappy motorcycle?" Nick cracked a smile, glancing at her.

Trubel shrugged.

"Either. Just as long as I get to see that smile again." She answered, sporting a smile her own.

Nick wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.


	11. Pencils and Perfect Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pencils or the characters**

 **Description:** Nick and Trubel draw each other.

 **Hello all, so another story for Mari, I've been meaning to post this one for a while. Hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

Nick opened the door to his apartment, stepping inside as he did. He had just gotten home from work and was looking forward to spending the evening with Trubel. It was pizza night, and they had been planning on trying out a new restaurant. Nick could already feel a smile beginning to form, somehow coming home to spend time with her always had that effect on him.

After the HW compound fell and Renard fled after killing Bonaparte, Nick had to find a new place to live. He and Trubel had found a new place, to be more exact. Since neither had anywhere to live anymore and Nick didn't want to live alone, they had found an apartment together. They were sorta like...roommates. Yeah roommates, that was a safe label.

"Trubel." Nick called, setting his keys down.

"In the shower, be out in a minute." He heard her muffled voice call back.

Nick took off his badge and gun and laid them on a coffee table next to the living room couch. Nick plopped down on the cough, stretching his out his feet and leaning into the soft cushions. It felt good to be home. Wait, when had he started thinking of what was supposed to be his temporary place with Trubel as 'home?' Nick decided not to think about it, afraid of where those thoughts might lead. Instead he started looking for the TV remote, he figured he'd check the news and see if there might be anything Black Claw related.

That when Nick's eyes landed on a medium sized book on the coffee table. Nick had never seen it before, it was leather bound and a deep mahogany color. Was it a Grimm book? Nick pick it up and opened it and immediately felt a little guilty when he realized what it was. It was a drawing book that Nick could only guess was Trubel's. Nick flipped through the pages and found himself amazed at her talent. There were a few drawing of Wesen, some of Monore and Rosalee, Hank, Wu, even a sketch of Bud. But there was one reoccurring trait Nick noticed, there were several of him. He was smiling in some, serious in others, but they were all done in stunning detail.

"Hey, so when do you want to leave for dinner?" Trubel walked into the room, using a towed to dry her short hair.

Then Trubel froze when she saw what Nick had in his hands. He could've sworn her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was yours at first. These are amazing." Nick spoke.

"Uh...thanks. I like to draw when I can't sleep sometimes. It calms me." Trubel replied.

Nick smiled and closed the book, handing it to her.

"I noticed something though, there are several of me in there."

"Oh...I...uh...your just...challenging to draw." Trubel stuttered.

"I can never her your nose right, that's all." Trubel brushed it off

"I'll tell you what then, I will sit here and hold still for as long as it takes to get my nose right. On one condition." Nick stated, the corners of his mouth curling up.

"Which is?" Trubel raised an eyebrow.

"You let me draw you first." Nick answered.

"Why would you want to draw me?" Trubel's expression shifted to puzzled.

"Because you're beautiful." Nick replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

"And besides, I can draw Wesen, but I'm working in getting better at drawing people." Nick immediately added, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Trubel's stared at the floor for a moment, before looking back up at Nick.

"Deal." She agreed. Nick cracked a smile.

Nick got up to grab some spare drawing paper he kept around and a pencil. Trubel pulled up a chair and sat it in front of Nick as he took his place back on the couch. Trubel sat down in the chair, get legs crossed.

"So do I...look okay?" Trubel inquired.

"You look perfect." Nick answered.

Trubel once again blushed slightly.

Nick adjusted his paper and pencil and started drawing. He started with her hair, making short strokes with his pencil, doing his best to capture the way it stuck out in some places and the way it framed her face. Then he moved onto her face, her eyes. He sketched out those beautiful brown orbs and did his best to capture, the gleam, the life, as well as the way her hair slightly fell in front of them.

Then he did her nose, her lips, her chin. He drew every curve, every dimple, every freckle, that he knew better then he cared to admit. Every detail that he noticed, most likely more then he should. He sketched out her ear that just peeked out of her hair on one side, complete with the small black dot that was her earring. He traced her neck, and doodled out the tops of shoulders, stopping there because it was meant to be a portrait. He went back and added a few details, like the way the light cast shadows on her face, and the way her head was tilted slightly. A few minutes later Nick put the finishing touches on it.

"Done." Nick spoke, turning it around to show her.

"Woah." Trubel's eyes widened.

"You're a really great artist." She added.

"Thanks, but that's not all me, I had really good material to work with." Nick said.

"Stop." Trubel said quietly, though there was a ghost of a smile.

"Never." Nick teased.

Trubel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, my turn." Trubel stated, grabbing her drawing book and pencils.

"Now hold still so I can get the giant nose of yours right." Trubel joked playfully.

Nick held his nose in mock hurt. Trubel to smirked and started drawing, these where the moments that Nick loved. Yes, they were small and simple, but he knew he would cherish them forever. Truth was, even though everything had gone to hell, during the months he had spent living with Trubel he was the happiest he had been since he had become a Grimm. Yeah, he'd remember and love these moments forever.


	12. 5 Times

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters and certainly not the languages.**

 **Description:** 5 times Trubel told Nick she loved him, and one time he told her. In which Trubel keeps telling Nick she loves him but in different languages.

Hi everyone, Can't sleep because I'm an insomniac, here have some fanfic. So I've had this idea for a while and its was really fun writing this. I included a few of my favorite languages and a few languages of some shipper friends of mine. This story is pretty long and its full of lowkey shutouts. lol

* * *

Trubel sat in the kitchen at Nick house, her eyes scanning the book in front of her, the title read 'Russian for Beginners.' Needless to say the Grimm was preparing for a mission in Russia, more specifically a small town in Siberia. Though it had been months since Bonaparte had been killed, Black Claw was still very much alive, more so in other countries lately. Trubel would be leaving that night and she was trying to least get some basic knowledge of the language before she left. Though she didn't exactly do much talking on these types of missions she always tried to learn a little bit of whatever the lingo of the land was.

Trubel heard the sound of the elevator coming up, she could tell it was Nick so she didn't bother looking up from her book.

"Hey Trubel." Nick greet walking into the kitchen.

Nick had long ago given Trubel the code to his house and didn't seem to be surprised anymore when Trubel would just show up. She had come over more often these days, one of the main reason was to make sure that Nick was alright. He hadn't been the same since he had been separated from his son. Nick walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, then stopped and did a double take of the book Trubel was reading.

"Is Hadrian's Wall doing pop quizzes now, they must be getting really board." Nick joked.

"Ha ha." Trubel rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I have an assignment in Siberia, that's actually why I'm here. I wanted to stop by before I have to leave." Trubel answered.

Nick frowned, he always seemed to be upset when Trubel had to leave for a mission in another countries.

"Где здесь ванная комната." Trubel read a sentence from the book out load, attempting to divert his attention.

"What's that mean?" He cracked a smile.

"Where's the bathroom." Trubel replied.

"That's an important one." Nick laughed.

The next several minutes they sat at the kitchen table, reading over Russian phrases occasionally arguing over the pronunciation. Even though it was something small and simple, Trubel was enjoying just spending time with him, and learned several words in the process. Then her phone buzzed, and she glanced at it. Trubel sighed and stood up.

"It's HW, I have to go." Trubel spoke, closing her book.

Nick stood as well and pulled Trubel into a hug.

"I gonna miss you." Nick stated.

"I'll miss you too." She replied, squeezing him.

"But don't worry, I'll probably only be gone for a few days. I'll call, I promise." She added.

Trubel really would miss him, more then he would ever know. She always did. At that moment she wanted to say that she loved him, she had found herself wanting to do that a lot lately. Then she got an idea, before she could even fully process it the words escaped get lips.

"я люблю тебя. (I love you)" She whispered.

She immediately hoped Nick hadn't heard.

"What's that mean?" Nick asked as they pulled away.

Trubel immediately felt panic rise within her and she wracked her brain for an excuse.

"Goodbye." Trubel blurted.

"It means goodbye in Russisn" She lied.

"Well then, I'll see you soon." Nick replied.

Trubel gave a small smile, feeling relieved he bought it. She picked up her book and headed for the door.

* * *

Trubel rubbed her eyes, tired after pouring over the text on the computer screen in front of her. She stretched her stiff arms, and rolled her shoulders before leaning forward and resuming her research. She was at HW headquarters.

"Heard you had another mission." Nick abruptly appeared, leaning on her desk.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Trubel asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Getting some info on a possible Black Claw agent." Nick replied.

Trubel nodded.

"So what's this language." Nick asked gesturing to the words that she had been studying on her screen.

"Portuguese." She stated, yawning.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but I'll stop by before I go." She added.

"Thanks." Nick smiled.

"I better get back to Hank, we're in the middle of a case." Nick added.

"See you later." Nick started to walk away.

"eu te amo. I love you)" Trubel called over her shoulder.

"Which means?" Nick inquired, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Uh...it means 'I'll see you tomorrow.'" She answered.

* * *

Trubel stood outside the Spice Shop, snowflakes lightly falling around her. Though it was cold she didn't mind, it reminded her of her home town, New York, it snowed almost every year there. But it rarely snowed in Portland so it always made Trubel smile a little when it did.

She dialed Nick's number as she stared at the 'closed' sign on the door. It rang a few times before Nick picked up.

"Hey, how's France?" Nick greeted.

"I just got back and I'm freezing my ass off outside the Spice Shop. I thought you'd all be here, it's Friday." Trubel spoke.

"Why would we all be there on Friday?" Nick asked in a tone that was a mix of confusion and amusement.

"I don't know, there seems to be more Wesen activity on Fridays." She shrugged, and then remember Nick couldn't see her.

"Anyway, where are you guys?" She added.

"I'm at home, and Monroe and Rosalee got off early to take the new baby to her first checkup." Nick informed.

"They're coming over for dinner later, wanna come by?" Nick offered.

"Sure." Trubel answered.

"je t'aime (I love you)" She said quietly.

"It's French for 'Thanks'." Trubel added.

Nick laughed.

"Okay I'll see you when you get here." Nick replied, before they both hung up.

Trubel put her hands in her pocket and started walking down the snowy street.

She didn't know why she kept doing this. It felt good to finally express how she felt about him, to tell him she loved him, even though he could not understand her. But still she wasn't ready to tell him in a way that he would understand. Maybe it was the cowardly way out but she couldn't help but think that what she was feeling wasn't mutual. She didn't want to mess up their friendship, even of if meant keeping how she felt to herself...well mostly.

Trubel sighed her breath visible, she shrunk farther into her jacket and continued walking.

* * *

Trubel and Nick walked side by side through the dark warehouse. They had been on the trail of a Dickfellig who was the prime suspect in a robbery turned murder. They had kept up with him pretty well until he had disappeared somewhere inside the warehouse the Grimms currently found themselves in. Nick held a flashlight with one hand and his gun with the other. Trubel gripped her machete as her eyes scanned the dark corners of the room. They searched in silence for several minute before Nick spoke up.

"So I heard you were going to Germany." Nick whispered to Trubel.

"Where do you even find these things out?" Trubel inquired, bewildered.

"I have an informant." Nick smirked.

Trubel rolled her eyes.

"It's the guys that fixes the printer isn't it?" Trubel replied.

"Is not." Nick objected.

"I just wanted to say...be careful last time I was there they basically assembled a lynch mob when they found out I was a Grimm." Nick moved back on topic.

"Thanks, but you can relax. It's not really even an assignment, I have to go and help train some of the new recruits at the HW headquarters there." Trubel said quietly.

"Your informant sucks by the way, and he always puts the ink cartridge in wrong." Trubel teased.

Nick laughed in a low tone as they continued to sweep the warehouse.

"I'm working on learning more German, I mean I know some from Monroe but I'm brushing up." Trubel continued.

That peaked Nick's interest, he always seemed to enjoy their little multi-lingual talks.

"ich liebe dich. (I love you)" Trubel added turing to him.

"What's that mean?"

Trubel was trying to work up the courage to tell him the truth, telling him what it really meant.

"It's means..." She started but then trailed off.

At that moment a battle raged within her, she wanted to tell him, but at the same time she feared what that might mean. The effect it could have, all the things that could go wrong.

"I'll see you later." She continued, feeling defeated.

Then her eyes landing on the darkness behind Nick.

"Look out!" Trubel yelled, tacking him out of the way as the Dickfellig charged at them.

* * *

Nick sat at his desk at the Precinct. He had just gotten off the phone with Trubel, she had just left for Manila, Philippines, her mission had something to do with potential Black Claw sleeper agents. He had said goodbye and even learned a new word in the process.

'Mahal kita.'

Apparently it meant goodbye in Filipino.

Nick's thoughts drifted to Trubel, he thought about her. About how far away she was now...again. About how dangerous her line of work could be. Yes, he knew full well that she could handle herself and that she had done this many times before, but that still didn't stop him from worrying. He didn't stop him from missing her, and it certainly didn't stop him from lov...

No, he couldn't let himself go there. He took a deep breath and attempts to divert his thoughts elsewhere. Then much to his relief, his phone rang.

"Hey, Monroe." Nick answered.

"Hey, you know that case you and Hank are working on? Thought you might want to know Rosalee and I think we figured out what Wesen you might be dealing with." Monroe stated.

"Great, I gotta go pick up Hank then we'll drop by later." Nick answered.

"Ok, see you then." Monroe replied.

"ich liebe dich." Nick replied, jokingly.

"Uh..." Monroe drawled out.

"You know I love you like brother man, but I'm perfectly fine with the occasional pat on the shoulder." Monroe added.

"Huh?" Nick was slightly confused.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I always try to make sure the people around me know how much I appreciate and care about them. But it makes me a little uncomfortable..." Monroe continued.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Nick cut him off.

"Nick, you just told me that you loved me in German." Monroe explained.

"What?! No I didn't, I said 'I'll see you later!'" Nick blurted.

"Dude, I've been around German my whole life, that's wasn't 'I'll see you later'." Monroe spoke.

"Well I'm sorry, that's what Trubel told me it meant." Nick answered.

"Then Trubel needs to brush up in her pronunciation." Monroe replied.

"You know I'm never going to let you live this down, right?" Nick could practically hear Monroe smirk.

"Yeah I know." Nick muttered.

"I'm gonna hang up now, try not to miss me too much while..." Monroe teased.

Nick rolled his eyes and hung up, cutting Monroe off mid-sentence. He sat back in his chair, furrowing his brow in confusion, how could Trubel have gotten that so mixed up? A small sliver of hope ignited in his heart, maybe she had done it on purpose? No, he snuffed it out. He couldn't allow himself to think like that, to get his hopes up. He shook his head as if to clear it. It was just a mix up, an accident. Nick looked up as Wu approached.

"Got that autopsy reports you needed." He spoke, setting a file folder down on his desk.

"Thanks." Nick nodded.

"Hey Wu." Nick called as the Sargent began to walk away.

"Yeah." He turned back.

"What does 'Mahal kita' mean in Filipino?" Nick inquired.

"Um..." Wu scrunched his featured in contraction.

"It means I love you." He finally answered.

Nick allowed that hope to resurface.

"Sounds like someone really likes you, who is she?" Wu asked enthusiastically.

"Nobody." Nick countered.

"Uh-ha" Wu was unconvinced, as he started to walk away.

"You know if you need any advice or tips, don't hesitate to..." Wu called over his shoulder.

"Thank you Wu, but I'm good." Nick cut him off.

"Ok, just saying." He added his voice getting quieter as he walked away.

Nick sighed, before opening his computer and pulling up an online translator. This couldn't be a coincidence.

* * *

Nick walked towards the entrance of the Precinct putting his keys in his pocket as he did. The morning sun was rising over the horizon, casting slanted light on adjacent clouds. Nick took a deep breath, skating off the last bit of early morning fatigue. He walked through the parking lot, vaguely registering someone coming into his field of hearing.

"Come here often?" An almost familiar voice questioned.

"Yeah I work here..." Nick turned to face the unknown voice, then trailed off as he realized who it belonged too.

A few feet away Trubel stood, leaning against one of the cars in the parking lot. A small smile on her almost tired looking features.

"Trubel." Nick exclaimed, quickly pulling her into a hug she had been anticipating.

They shared a brief embrace. Then upon closer examination, Nick realized Trubel had a large bruise just under her left eye.

"You okay?" Nick inquired softly, running finger across the edge of the bruise.

"I'm fine, he just clipped me. Besides, you should see him." Trubel answered.

"Let me guess, his head is no longer attached to his body." Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"So how where the Philippines?" Nick inquired, putting his hands in his pockets.

"They where pretty good actually, I even met another Grimm." Trubel informed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she want by Jo. We worked together to help take down the sleeper agents. Apparently she had heard of me before." Trubel explained.

"Wow." Was all Nick could really think to say.

"Well, I better go, I'll met up with you later and we can talk more then." Trubel stated, beginning to walk away.

"Hey wait, I have something to tell you." Nick called after her.

Trubel turned back around, looking at him expectantly.

"Mahal din kita." He added.

Trubel froze, and Nick could've sworn her eyed widened slightly.

"That sounds like the one I taught you, what's it mean?" The Grimm seemed to regain her composure.

"It means I love you too." A smile tugged at Nick's lips.

This time Trubel didn't bother hiding her wide eyes, and her cheeks flushed a shade of red.

"I figure since you've told me so many times, it about time I said it back." Nick added, beaming.

"I..I can explain." She stuttered.

"You don't have to." Nick stepped closer to her, now only inched away.

"I love you too. Always have, always will. And you have no idea how happy I am to know that it's mutual." He spoke.

Trubel smiled a genuine and slightly shy smile as that. She then closed the gap between them and captured his lips. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't just tell you. I just...I didn't know how'd you react." Trubel spoke after the kiss ended.

"It's ok, I'm just glad that we both know now. And honestly I think it was really sweet and kinda beautiful." Nick answered.

Trubel smiled slightly and her face reddened once more.

"But next time you teach me something from a different language please tell me what it really means. Because now Monroe thinks I love him and Wu thinks I'm in a long distance relationship with a Filipino girl." Nick added dryly.

Trubel threw her head back in laughter. Nick couldn't help but laugh a little too even though it was at his own expense. He watched as Trubel smiled at him and laughed, and despite everything, at that moment he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


	13. A Phone and A Chess Piece

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, not even the chess piece or the phone. Unbelievable!**

 **Description:** Nick's thoughts after he got Trubel's Black Knight and the phone from Chavez. Set sometime during early S5.

 **Hello, so I've kinda had this idea for a while, and it was further prompted by this post on IG. I've always imagined what Nick's thoughts where during that time. So here go. lol** **  
**

* * *

Nick laid in bed, eyes wide open and mind even more alert. He lay on his back in the small bed, the room was dark except for the dim glow of the street lamp outside that could be seen through some of the smaller windows closer to the ceiling. He was motionless, his facial expression blank and almost...cold. That's how it always seemed to be these days and even he had noticed it. Because in the end he knew could keep up the facade that he was 'okay,' but he couldn't bring himself to slap on a big, fake smile like everything was sunshine and rainbows. His new resting expression in a way mirrored the feelings inside him he kept hidden, yet always lurked on edge. He rolled over on his side, and stared. Stared at the two objects that occupied so many of his thoughts. A phone and a chess piece. The Black Knight had been given to him by Chavez moments before her death, that chess piece haunted his dreams. It was a simple object, small and in some ways fragile, yet strong and brave and beautiful in a way all it's own.

 _Like her._ His mind echoed and he didn't even bother stopping it.

It was a simple object, yet the fact that he had it and the implications thereof where down right chilling to him. Every time he looked at it scenarios raced through his mind. Was she dead? Had Chaves killed her? If she had, why had Chavez even bothered giving it to him? Was she alive? If so, where was she?

Then there was the phone. He picked it up and swiped, as if he somewhere, deep down he hoped something would just magically change. But again he was presented with the same mocking and impenetrable finger print scanner. He set the phone down and resumed staring. It was the only form of contact he had with the people who had taken Trubel... _his Trubel_.

It could hold all the answers, it could lead him to her and he couldn't even open it. How he wished he had been able to get a copy of Chaves's finger print or…something. But even that had been torn out of his reach when someone had covered up the FBI agent's murder. He felt like he was just scratching the surface of something big, really big, maybe even government big. Yet in the end he didn't care how high up it went or what branch he would have to face. He just wanted _her_ back.

Nick couldn't help but think back on his actions directly after the Grimm had been taken. He had gone after Chavez, kidnapped an FBI agent, and was even willing to take her out. He was a cop before he was a Grimm, or that's what he told himself. He had always tried to stay within the confines of the law, and he had regretted it every time his duties as a Grimm had forced him to step over that line. So why didn't he regret it this time? In fact not only did he not regret it, if he thought it would lead to finding Trubel, he would do it again. And to whomever he had to, regardless of what authoritative position they held. Hell, he would go after the freaking Queen of England if he thought it would help him find her.

He couldn't help but wonder what exactly that meant. Sure Trubel had always been important to him, but lately it seemed like...more. Like he couldn't and didn't want to live without her. Perhaps it was because he had missed her, or as the saying goes, absence makes the heart grow fonder. But still it felt like there was more to it than that, but he didn't explore that thought. He couldn't, he shouldn't, not with everything they had happened already. And not with the mess he had already gotten himself into, the last thing he needed was to complicate things more. So he stared, because that was all he could do.

Two small objects that held implications that could bring his world crashing down. A phone and a chess piece. Two objects he kept with him ever since they had been given to him. Nick kept the phone with him as much as he could. He kept it charged and waited, waited for a call that might never come. But still he kept it, he would often bring the phone to work with him unless he knew he would being doing something that might break it.

But the black knight, he kept that will him at all times. He kept it in his pocket or on his nightstand. It was all he had left, his last connection to her. Nick reached forward and picked up the chess piece, just holding it in his hands.

"I promise I'll find you." He whispered, hoping that even though she couldn't hear him, somehow she would know.

Know they he would never give up on her and he would never stop looking. It was his quest and she was the goal. Nick closed his eyes, gripping chess piece. He would find her.

But little did he know, she would soon find him first.


	14. My Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

 **Description:** Nick saves Trubel, but not from what you'd expect.

 **Hi! So here's a really short one-shot, in fact it could probably be considered a "drabble," But I've kinda had this idea for a long time and wanted to write about it.**

Nick's tired muscles ached and his eyes felt heavy. He slid under the cool covers of the bed and laid his head down. They had just put Kelly down for bed and Trubel was currently in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Nick adjusted his blanket and pillow as he waited for her to come to bed. It had been a long day of Wesen fighting and parenting, and both Nick and Trubel where tired. Nick had just gotten comfortable when he heard a screech/scream echo through the bunker. Nick was on his feet in a second flat, thoughts raced through his mind, his first one was that the noise must've come from Kelly.

He was 4 years old, and Nick was certain that he was the only one in the house who was capable making that noise, yet the noise had come from the bathroom.

Nick ran through the house and to the bathroom in a matter of seconds, he stopped abruptly sliding slightly on the floor. He found himself utterly shocked by what he saw. He found a pajama clad Trubel standing on the toilet, a look of disgust and fear on her features.

"What the heck..." Nick trailed off, very confused.

"Please, kill the spider." She simply said pointing to the floor, her tone serious.

Nick glanced down at the floor, and sure enough there was a small spider slowly crawling across the tile.

Nick just stared at the sight in front of him for a moment or two, his mind bordering on astonishment and wonder. This was Theresa Rubel, nicknamed 'Trubel,' and for a very good reason. This was the girl who carries a machete and fights things that go bump in the night on a regular basis. And here she was standing on a toilet afraid of a spider. While it was amusing and funny, at the same time Nick couldn't help but feel lucky. Because this was his wife and he was thankful he was the one who got to see this side of her, he was the one she trusted enough to show this side of her and to ask him for help.

Nick became aware that he was now smiling.

"What?" Trubel furrowed her brow.

"Nothing, it just..." Nick continued smiling.

"I just think it's kinda funny how you regularly decapitate things, but you're afraid of a spider. I think it's kinda cute." Nick admitted.

"Just kill the spider," she stated.

"Alright, alright." Nick put his hands up defensively.

Nick grabbed a tissue and squished the insect, picking up the body afterwards. Then Nick moved the tissue with the now dead spider in it towards Trubel, because he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Don't you dare." She glared at him and smacked at his hand.

Nick laughed and Trubel gave him a less then pleased look, though there was a hint of a smile on her lips. Nick finally threw the tissue away and Trubel moved to get down, but Nick stopped her.

"What?" Trubel asked, still standing in the toilet.

Then without warning Nick swooped her up bridle style.

"Now what are you doing?" Trubel laughed.

"I saved you, I'm your knight in shining armor." Nick teased.

Trubel rolled her eyes.

"My hero." She joked dramatically.

They both laughed and Trubel leaned forward and kissed him as he carried her out of the bathroom.


	15. Shake It Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it off.**

 **This is NOT actually a story**

 **Okay so I'm posting this in honor of Team Trubnicks Fanniversary ( I love that word lol)**

 **This is a Grimm/Trubnick parody of Shake it Off By Taylor Swift. I was really tired when I did this and I feel like its really silly but I had fun writing it.  
**

* * *

I stay up to late.

Always got Wesen on my brain.

That's what people say.

That's what people say.

I read the Grimm books to many days.

I gotta work this Wesen case.

At least that's what Hank would say.

That's what Wu would say.

But I keep cruising.

Verrat won't stop moving.

But it's like I got this Blutbad, by my side, sayin it's gonna be alright.

'Cause the Hexen's gonna play play play play play.

And the Royal's hate hate hate hats hate.

But baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake.

Shake it off, shake it off.

Trubel's gonna slay slay slay slay slay.

And Black Claw is gonna pay pay pay pay pay.

But I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake.

Shake it off, shake if off.

I never miss a beat.

My eyes are quite a feat.

But no one else can see, that's what they don't see.

They're woging on their own, I make the moves up as I go. And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know.

But I keep cruising.

Black Claw won't stop moving.

It's like I got this Trubel, by my side, sayin it's gonna be alright.

'Cause the Hexen's gonna play play play play play.

And the Royal's gonna hate hate hate hats hate.

But baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake.

Shake it off, shake it off.

Trubel's gonna slay slay slay slay slay.

And Black Claw is gonna pay pay pay pay pay.

But I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake.

Shake it off, shake it off.

I, I sake it off, I shake it off.

I, I sake it off, I shake it off.

I, I sake it off, I shake it off.

I, I sake it off, I shake it off.

Hey, hey, hey!

Just think while you've been getting down and out about the slimy and dirty, dirty Wesen of the world, you coulda been getting down to this, Grimm, beat.

My ex-girl, burned my aunts trailer. I'm like 'what the hell.'

But I'm just gonna shake it to the Grimm over there with the hella good hair, why don't ya come on over Trubel, we can shake shake shake.

'Cause the Hexen's gonna play play play play play.

And the Royal's gonna hate hate hate hats hate.

But baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake.

Shake it off, shake it off.

Trubel's gonna slay slay slay slay slay.

And Black Claw is gonna pay pay pay pay pay.

But I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake.

Shake it off, shake it off.

Shake it off, shake it off.

You got to, Shake it off, shake if off.

Shake it off, shake it off.

Shake it off, shake it off.


	16. Sparring

**Disclaimer: don't own em**

 **Hi all, here's a short one-shot, been meaning to post this one for a while. Special shout out to Ziconut on twitter**

* * *

Trubel rhythmically pounded the punching bag in the garage of Nick's new house. Early morning sunlight was just beginning to peek through the small windows and lightly illuminate the area. The wraps on her wrists and hands where tight as she delivered targeted blows to the sand bag. This was an exercise she often did, not only was it part of her training, but it also helped her channel her frustration. And recently, she had a lot to be frustrated about.

The fall of the Portland HW base. Renard's betrayal, Adalind taking Kelly away from Nick. Meisner's death. Nick being a wanted fugitive. And to top it off, after Eve became Juliette again, she left Portland for good. Needless to say, a lot had happened. But training always helped Trubel, sometimes it gave her outlet, but most of the time it relaxed her.

Trubel continued to hit the bag, until she sensed that someone else had entered the garage. She glanced back at the doorway and found Nick, and just like that, her anger melted away. She wasn't exactly sure why, but it always seemed to when he was around. And most of the time, no matter how angry she was, it was never directed at him.

"Hey, I know it's early, sorry if I woke you up." Trubel greeted, seizing her blows and steadying the bag.

"No you didn't, I was already up anyway." Nick replied, stepping farther inside.

"What are you up to?" Nick inquired.

"Just a little early morning training, you know, just staying sharp." She replied.

"Anything I can help with?" Nick offered.

"Not unless you wanna spar. That's usually the next part of the routine." She stated, not expecting a reply, and prepared to start hitting the bag again.

"Sure." Nick shrugged.

Trubel was surprised, they hadn't ever really spared before. Even when she was first learning about being a Grimm, though that could have something to do with the chaos that ensued in Nick's life, shortly after her arrival. Her 'training' consisted of practicality living in the trailer, pouring over Grimm books, and helping out with cases. But on the other hand she was curious to see how their fighting skills would match up now that she'd been trained by Hadrian's Wall.

"Alright, let's do this." Trubel replied, beginning to take off her wrist wraps.

They cleared out a fairly large on the floor and laid down a makeshift mat of sorts. They stepped onto the 'mat' and fell into fighting stances.

"I'm not sure this is a fair fight though." Nick teased, smirking.

"It's not, but I'll go easy on you." Trubel smirked playfully.

"Ouch." Nick make a expression of mock hurt.

Trubel threw a punch, which Nick avoided. She then let loose a series of kicks, Nick blocked them. Next Nick went on the offensive, he started throwing punches and jabs, Trubel too blocked his attacks. Then finally Nick threw another punch, Trubel leaned out of the way of the attack. She then grabbed a hold of him and shoved him past her, tripping him in the process, effectively taking him down. Except as Nick fell, he tucked and rolled, coming back up on his feet, and falling back into a fighting stance. Trubel put up her fists, this was getting interesting.

She lunged at him and lett loose a hay maker. But Nick deflected her arm and then managed you get her in a choker-hold of sorts from behind.

"Ready to give up yet?" Nick teased over her shoulder.

"Not a chance." Trubel shot back.

Trubel slammed her elbow into Nick's stomach, causing him to loosen his grip. She then grabbed his arm and threw him over her. Nick landed flat on his back with a grunt of pain. Trubel stood over him and smirked, giving a mocking bow.

Except just as she was about to walk away he kicked her leg out from underneath her, she too fell flat on her back. Nick quickly threw his leg over her and pinned her arms above her head as she once again attempted to hit him.

"You know I just realized something, we haven't actually fought since we met." Nick spoke, as he continued to hold her arms down.

"Yeah, we haven't. Except there's a difference." She replied.

"What?"

"Hank isn't here to save you this time." She replied mischievously.

Trubel brought her leg up and kneed Nick in the side, she then shoved him off and rolled over. Now on top of him, Trubel pinned him down in the same manor.

"Give up?" Trubel asked this time, leaning closer.

"Not a chance." Nick smirked.

They where now only inches apart and it was at that moment that they both became aware of just how close they where. For a moment or two they just stared at each other, then Nick's eyes briefly flickered to her lips then moved back up to her eyes again. They where still for a moment longer, then before Trubel even knew what she was doing she leaned the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be complicating their relationship, but somehow as their lips met, it just felt so right. She let go of Nick's hands, and he slowly brought them down around her and held her as the kiss intensified.


	17. Nicknames

**Description:** Nick comes up with a nickname for Trubel.

* * *

Theresa Rubel sat cross-legged on a kitchen chair, her bare feet against the cold wood. The breakfast in front of her consisted of cereal, because neither she nor Nick knew how to cook. They were working on learning, but for now cereal was it. Not that Trubel was complaining, she wasn't a picky eater.

Nick sat across from her, eating a similar breakfast. The kitchen was dimly lit, seeing as first hints of pale morning light had just barely begun to peak through the window blinds.

Trubel wasn't really a morning person, but she was expected at HW bright and early that day. Plus, she enjoyed eating breakfast with Nick. He too would be leaving for work soon.

Trubel took another bite of her cereal and glanced at Nick. To her surprise he was starring at her, his head cocked to the side. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"What?" Trubel spoke, food still in her mouth.

"I'm trying to figure out a good nickname for you." He answered, still concentrating.

"I have a nickname already, it's Trubel." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, but everybody calls you that." He protested, taking bite of his breakfast. "I feel like you need something more...casual."

She rolled her eyes. "I think Trubel is just fine."

They both were quiet for a few moments.

"Trubs." Nick exclaimed. "What about Trubs?"

"No." Trubel replied, her tone as flat as humanly possible. She was hoping he would lose interest.

Nick tried it out a few more times, Trubel attempted to ignore him.

"Truby?" He suggested.

"Absolutely not." Trubel snapped, a little more expressively than she meant to.

Nick cracked a smirk, because he knew he was getting to her.

"Truby." He said it once more. "I like it."

"Don't you dare." Trubel warned.

"Aw come on, Truby." Nick teased.

"I have knives, I will find you."

Nick simply continued smiling like an idiot and eating his breakfast, unbothered by her threat. Trubel narrowed her eyes at him, begrudgingly finishing her cereal.

* * *

After breakfast they both went their separate ways to get ready for work. It was twenty minutes later, and Nick was sitting on the edge of his bed, putting on his shoes.

"I gotta get going, HW's expecting me." Trubel called down the hallway.

"See you later, Truby." Nick couldn't resist.

Then she leaned through the doorway.

"See you later, Nicky." She chimed, before walking away.

Nick's eyes widened in horror. He sat there stunned fore a second.

"Oh, please no!" He yelled, jumping to his feet and running after her.

"I'll take it back, I won't call you Truby. Just please don't call me that." Nick begged, catching up to her in the hallways.

"Na-ah," she turn to face him. "You started this." She pointed a finger at him.

She was now sporting a smirk of her own, as she turned and descended the stairs.

"Wait, Trubel, wait. You're not serious right?" He continued to follow her.

Trubel simply threw her head back and laughed.


End file.
